La Terre Brûlée : Histoire des rescapés
by AyumiAkai
Summary: Maintenant qu'ils sont sortis du labyrinthe, les ados peuvent souffler : l'épreuve est terminée, WICKED ne peut plus rien leur faire, pas vrai ? Évidemment, ça serait trop simple. Grâce à une autre victime, ils peuvent fuir. Mais qui est cette fille qui dit avoir retrouvé la mémoire malgré l'épreuve précédente ? Par ailleurs, les souvenirs d'Ayumi se précisent davantage...
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà enfin après une très longue absence ! Ceci est le deuxième tome de ma fanfic _L'Épreuve : Histoire d'une blocarde_. Vous ne comprendrez pas si vous n'avez pas lu le tome d'avant (à savoir _Le Labyrinthe : Histoire d'un nouveau pion_ ).

L'univers du _Labyrinthe_ ne m'appartient pas, James Dashner est l'auteur de cette sage merveilleuse, et Wes Ball le réalisateur de l'adaptation cinématographique !

Je tiens à préciser qu'au moment où je publie ce prologue, la fanfic entière est écrite ! Je vais essayer de la corriger au fur et à mesure, et publier un chapitre par semaine.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Le voyage est long, mais l'épuisement est trop fort, presque tous les adolescents se sont endormis. Ayumi est la seule qui est restée éveillée, mais elle est ailleurs. Elle observe ses amis, pense à ceux qui sont restés au bloc, regarde le soleil se coucher (elle arriverait presque à trouver ce paysage désolé beau, grâce à toutes les nuances de couleurs et les différents reflets qu'elle voit), et parfois, elle regarde l'homme qui est avec eux. Ses cheveux clairs, qui lui tombent sur les épaules, sont sales et emmêlés. Sa barbe n'est pas entretenue, et il n'arrête pas de fixer la jeune fille depuis qu'ils ont décollé. Elle est persuadée que quelque chose ne va pas avec ce mec, et essaye de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entoure pour oublier ce regard insistant.

Chuck s'est endormi sur sa jambe, et elle passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon depuis qu'il a pris appui sur elle. Elle est contente de voir son visage innocent détendu.

Newt s'est endormi aussi : sa tête est posée sur l'épaule de la brune, et elle n'a toujours pas lâché sa main. Là aussi, elle est heureuse de voir ses traits détendus. Le garçon semble serein, et n'est plus sur ses gardes, ce qu'Ayumi prend pour un bon présage : si Newt est capable de se détendre, ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils sont en sécurité.

Minho et Thomas sont endormis côte à côte, et pendant le voyage, le dernier blocard a aussi laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien maton.

La nuit est tombée désormais, et les paupières d'Ayumi deviennent plus lourdes. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas s'endormir, et finalement, le type étrange l'interpelle :

\- Eh gamine, réveille tes copains, on y est, mais va falloir se bouger !

La brune acquiesce simplement, et secoue légèrement Newt et Chuck pendant que l'adulte réveille Winston et d'autres garçons.

Elle s'approche de Thomas et Minho et les réveille à leur tour :

\- Aller les gars, on y va ! Lance-t-elle en souriant.

L'hélicoptère se pose lourdement, et lorsqu'il s'ouvre, les adolescents doivent se protéger le visage : une tempête de sable se lève, et le vent s'engouffre dans l'appareil, faisant voler du sable sur ses passagers.

Des hommes armés attrapent les adolescents les uns après les autres pour les entraîner ailleurs, et la tension revient chatouiller l'estomac d'Ayumi. Elle fait sortir Newt et Chuck avant elle, et l'homme qui a fait le trajet avec eux l'attrape par le bras pour suivre les autres.

C'est difficile de courir avec le sable qui vole, mais Ayumi parvient quand même à dépasser l'homme qui l'escorte. Chuck trébuche à cause d'un morceau de bois, et Newt et Thomas font demi-tour pour l'aider malgré les protestations des adultes. Ayumi les rejoint et aide le petit garçon à se relever.

\- Aller les enfants, on s'dépêche !

Celui qui escortait la brune se retourne alors qu'un rugissement glace le sang des jeunes.

\- Des fondus ! On est attaqué !

Il se met à tirer derrière eux pendant que ses collègues récupèrent les retardataires. Ayumi tient la main de Chuck et encourage le petit garçon qui court aussi vite que possible. Newt jette des coups d'œil à ses amis pour vérifier qu'ils les suivent, et le petit groupe se retrouve enfermé dans une forteresse. Le cœur d'Ayumi bat la chamade alors qu'elle découvre son nouvel environnement. Des hommes sont dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, et un nouveau groupe de militaires les emmènent ailleurs. Ils se font enfermer dans une autre pièce, et Thomas cogne violemment contre la porte, maintenant fermée à clef.

\- C'est quoi leur problème ?! Lance le garçon.  
\- Thomas, appelle Ayumi pour qu'il se retourne.

Le brun regarde désormais dans la même direction que ses camarades, et se rend compte qu'une table bien garnie les attend. Personne ne bouge dans un premier temps, puis Frypan s'exclame :

\- Prem's sur le riz !

Les adolescents se précipitent vers la table, comme si cet avertissement était le signal qu'ils attendaient, et chacun se sert dans les plats qui lui font envie. Ayumi et Chuck se partagent un morceau de viande, et le garçon adresse un sourire franc à son amie, ce qui réchauffe le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle pourrait pleurer de joie à cause de ce simple sourire. Il faut dire qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment le voir avant les derniers jours qu'ils ont vécu.

D'un coup, elle écarquille et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois : Minho vient lui jeter une petite poignée de blé, et le sourire arrogant qu'il affiche donne envie à la brune de répliquer. Finalement, une bataille générale commence, et même si ce n'est pas bien de gaspiller la nourriture, les enfants ne se sont jamais autant amusés.

Une fois que l'euphorie retombe, les questions fusent :

\- On peut leur faire confiance à votre avis ? Demande Ayumi. Je veux dire, on ne sait pas vraiment qui sont ces gens…  
\- On sait qu'ils détestent WICKED, corrige Newt.  
\- Personnellement, ça me suffit amplement, lâche Minho. On est loin de ces tarés, on ferait mieux d'en profiter.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, mais en croisant le regard de Thomas, elle se rend compte que le garçon est aussi méfiant qu'elle.

Soudain, le verrou de la porte alerte les jeunes qui reviennent vers l'entrée. Un homme aux cheveux poivre-et-sel et aux yeux clairs se place dans l'encadrement, et leur offre un sourire étrange aux yeux d'Ayumi.

\- Désolé pour l'agitation, on a subi une attaque. Mais les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demande Thomas.  
\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer.

L'homme s'éloigne de la pièce, les adolescents sur ses talons.

\- Appelez moi monsieur Janson ! Je suis ici pour assurer votre sécurité.

Ayumi regarde autour d'elle : des hommes armés se préparent visiblement à sortir. Elle se rend compte que l'un d'entre eux a une seringue avec un liquide semblable à celui qu'on leur a envoyé dans le labyrinthe. En voyant qu'Ayumi ralentit, Newt lui attrape la main et arque un sourcil. La jeune fille lui montre l'homme avant de rattraper les autres et de s'intéresser à nouveau à ce que dit Janson :

\- … ça fait aussi de vous des cibles de choix. On va donc vous envoyer dans un refuge : c'est un endroit où vous pourrez vivre une vie tranquille, et WICKED ne viendra pas vous chercher là-bas. Mais avant…

Il ouvre une nouvelle porte et se retourne vers les adolescents :

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour cette odeur.

Les jeunes parcourent plusieurs couloirs. Couloirs auxquels Minho et Ayumi font particulièrement attention, juste au cas où. Ils finissent par arriver vers des douches, et un homme fait signe à Ayumi d'aller de l'autre côté. L'adolescente découvre d'autres cabines, et se déshabille dès qu'elle est seule. Ses amis, séparés d'elle par un mur, sont bruyants, et semblent apprécier cette douche. À son tour, elle fait couler l'eau chaude, ce qui la fait à la fois frissonner et soupirer d'aise, mais son bras la brûle, rappelant la blessure que Gally lui a infligé avant qu'ils soient retrouvés. Ses muscles se détendent instantanément, mais ses neurones fonctionnent à toute allure (surtout pour oublier la fin de son ami). Elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur cet endroit, et « Janson » ne lui inspire pas confiance. Cependant, le confort et les soins qu'ils leur offrent la font douter. C'est vrai, pourquoi les aideraient-ils s'ils leur voulaient du mal ?

Elle se sèche et trouve des vêtements, visiblement pour elle. Un pantalon noir avec un débardeur blanc, et des baskets noires à lacets blancs, ainsi que des sous-vêtements propres. Elle remarque qu'il y a un miroir, et hésite un moment. Elle sait à quoi elle ressemble, mais elle n'ose pas voir les ravages de la fatigue et des épreuves qu'elle a enduré pendant un an.

Finalement, elle prend une grande inspiration, se place devant la glace, puis recule d'un pas : ses yeux sont très ternes, bordés de cernes marqués, et ses joues sont légèrement creuses. Son teint est livide, et même si elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie d'avant, elle a l'impression que cette fille en face d'elle ne lui ressemble pas.

Elle secoue vivement la tête, et emprunte le couloir qu'on lui a indiqué juste avant, pour rejoindre une nouvelle salle, où une femme noire l'attend.

\- Tu dois être Ayumi ? Je suis le docteur Crawford, suis-moi s'il te plaît.

La brune obéit simplement, et remarque que ses amis se font tous examiner. Elle sourit à Minho qui est sur un tapis de course, et s'assoit sur un lit. Là, la femme médecin commence à l'examiner en lui posant des questions sur leur fuite, ainsi que sur sa blessure. La jeune fille reste plutôt silencieuse, malgré les tentatives de la doctoresse pour la détendre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sa patiente seule, et celle-ci en profite pour cacher une paire de ciseaux. Après quoi, un homme l'invite à le suivre, et elle se retrouve seule dans une pièce meublée seulement par deux chaises et une table. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise indiquée, et est rejointe par Janson. Inconsciemment, ses mains se crispent sous la table.

\- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? Demande l'homme en s'asseyant.  
\- Ça va. Où sont mes amis ?  
\- Tu les rejoindras bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, je dois m'entretenir avec toi.  
\- À quel propos ?  
\- Je veux savoir si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, lâche l'homme en croisant ses mains devant lui.

La brune déglutit discrètement. Doit-elle vraiment se confier à cet homme ? Tous ses sens lui crient qu'il ne faut pas, mais pourquoi ? Elle baisse un peu la tête pour éviter son regard avant de répondre, la voix légèrement tremblante :

\- N-Non… Je devrais ?  
\- Pas forcément, mais nous savons que WICKED fait perdre la mémoire à ses victimes : nous avons eu des cas où les victimes retrouvent la mémoire.  
\- D'eux-même ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous connaissez un moyen de nous rendre nos souvenirs ?  
\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

Son sourire mauvais réapparaît, et impressionne Ayumi. Elle a peur de ce type, mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais bon, si tu ne te souviens de rien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

L'homme s'apprête à sortir, lorsque la voix d'Ayumi l'arrête.

\- Janson !

Il se tourne vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

\- Pourquoi vous avez tué tous ceux qui étaient dans ce labo ? Et… Ce refuge… On sera vraiment en sécurité ?

Un sourire dédaigneux orne maintenant les lèvres de l'homme avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Oui, là-bas vous serez hors de danger, fais moi confiance Ayumi.

Il quitte la pièce, sans avoir répondu à la première question. La brune se lève à son tour, et constate que ses mains tremblent. Elle en est sure désormais : quelque chose cloche ici. Maintenant, reste à savoir quoi.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la pièce, Thomas est escorté par deux hommes. Visiblement, c'est à lui de passer cet « entretien ». Elle place discrètement son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne parle pas trop, ce à quoi le garçon acquiesce, avant d'entrer dans la salle.

\- Ayumi ?

La jeune fille reconnaît la voix du docteur Crawford. Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'il manquait des ciseaux ?

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demande la brune.  
\- Il faut que tu me suives, on doit te faire passer un examen complémentaire.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous serez la pour la suite !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Et à la semaine prochaine !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	2. Chapter 1

La doctoresse emmène Ayumi dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais elle y fait attention quand même.

\- Il y a un problème avec mes résultats ? Demande finalement la jeune fille.  
\- Aucun, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste oublié de te faire une prise de sang.

Au moment où Crawford est venue pour un examen complémentaire, Ayumi a paniqué : ils avaient peut-être vu qu'elle s'était fait piquer dans le labyrinthe. Savoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'un oubli de son hôte la rassure, mais elle reste néanmoins sur ses gardes : cette prise de sang pourrait la trahir. Et que feraient-ils d'elle s'ils savaient ?

Son nom, crié et pourtant étouffé, la fait revenir à la réalité : en se retournant, elle remarque Thomas dans une salle adjacente à son couloir. Ils sont séparés par une vitre, et elle lui adresse un léger signe de main. Elle remarque que le reste de son groupe est assis à une table, et chacun lui adresse un regard soucieux. Cependant, elle est plus préoccupée par ce qu'il y a autour d'eux, à savoir beaucoup de jeunes de leur âge, des filles comme des garçons. Elle se demande qui sont ses adolescents, puis interpelle timidement le docteur Crawford :

\- Dites… je pourrai retourner avec mes amis après ?  
\- Bien-sûr ! Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, ne t'en fait pas, rassure la femme.

Arrivée dans une nouvelle pièce, la doctoresse désinfecte une seringue, et Ayumi détourne le regard : elle commence à avoir la tête qui tourne avec toutes ces aiguilles.

\- Bon, je vais chercher quelqu'un pour te ramener dans ta chambre.

Celle aux yeux verts soupire profondément, et passe une main lasse des ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle n'a qu'une hâte : retrouver ses amis. Techniquement, ils n'ont jamais été séparés si longtemps. Même si elle passait ses journées dans le labyrinthe uniquement avec Minho, elle retrouvait toujours les autres le soir (à moins de se faire coincer la nuit derrière les murs, ce qui n'est arrivé qu'une fois au final). Elle avait donc (presque) la certitude de les revoir après ses longues journées. Ici, rien n'est sûr, et toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurlent de s'enfuir.

Un homme imposant vient la chercher, et lui fait traverser de nouveaux couloirs. Il ouvre ensuite une porte et la pousse dans la pièce sans aucune douceur avant de refermer à clef.

\- Ayumi !

Minho se laisse tomber de sa couchette pour venir serrer son amie contre lui.

\- Pourquoi t'étais avec cette femme ? Demande-t-il en lui caressant doucement la tête.  
\- Elle avait oublié de me faire un examen, explique la brune en lui frottant amicalement le dos. Tout le monde va bien ?  
\- Ça pourrait être pire ! Répond Newt en s'approchant.

La jeune fille regarde autour d'elle, et se rend compte qu'il y a environ une dizaine de lits superposés, ainsi qu'une salle d'eau assez sommaire sur sa droite. D'autre part, ils ne l'ont pas mise dans une chambre avec des filles qu'elle ne connaît pas, ce qui est aussi étonnant qu'appréciable.

\- Effectivement, confirme-t-elle en souriant, puis en prenant le blond dans ses bras.

Elle enlace ensuite Chuck qui semble très heureux de la voir saine et sauve.

\- Ils ont dit quelque chose pour ton bras ? Demandent Newt et Thomas en chœur.

La jeune fille rit légèrement, dépose un baiser dans les cheveux du cadet avant de le lâcher et de répondre :

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, et ce n'est pas infecté. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Une fois les embrassades et retrouvailles terminées, elle s'assoit sur l'un des lits et poursuit :

\- Au fait, c'était qui tous ces gens avec vous ?  
\- Ils ont été secourus comme nous. Y avait pas qu'un labyrinthe, commence Winston.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Ouais… ils sont là depuis quelques jours, continue Frypan.  
\- On est envoyé au compte-goutte dans le refuge dont Janson nous a parlé, ajoute Minho.  
\- Vous avez pu en apprendre plus là-dessus ?  
\- Pas vraiment, avoue Thomas, un gars nous a dit que c'était un genre de ferme. Un coin de verdure loin de WICKED. C'est vague quoi.  
\- Ouais…

Elle regarde ses camarades un à un, et remarque que leur nouvelle tenue leur va à merveille. Ça change des vêtements sales et déchirés à cause de leur dernier combat, et chacun a plus fière allure.

\- On devrait se coucher, constate la brune, ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Le petit groupe acquiesce silencieusement, et chacun rejoint sa couchette respective, sauf Newt. Le blond s'assoit à côté de son amie et la serre à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit Ayumi, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La brune lui sourit, puis mime les mêmes mots, sans aucun son. Le garçon éteint la lumière, et monte dans le lit au-dessus de celui de la jeune fille, lançant un « bonne nuit tout le monde », auquel chacun répond en différé.

Mais l'adolescente n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Elle soupire et se lève discrètement pour rejoindre la salle d'eau.

Sortant les ciseaux qu'elle a récupéré plus tôt, elle allume le néon du miroir et s'assoit devant. Après plusieurs minutes à se fixer en silence, elle attrape une brosse posée sur le côté et démêle soigneusement ses longs cheveux, puis sursaute lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un la rejoindre.

\- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas Ayumi ?  
\- Perspicace Thomas, murmure-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire crispé.

Il s'approche de son amie silencieusement.

\- À ton avis, on est en sécurité ici ? Demande-t-elle en fixant les ciseaux.  
\- J'en sais rien… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, confie le brun.

Un léger silence s'installe. Silence qu'Ayumi brise d'un « clic » lorsqu'elle coupe sa première mèche de cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interroge Thomas qui a les yeux écarquillé.  
\- Ils sont abîmés. Et ils commencent à me gêner.

Malgré ses gestes maladroits, Ayumi raccourcit ses cheveux pour qu'ils tombent sur ses épaules.

\- Thomas… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé Janson ?

Le garçon semble hésiter un moment, puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'ai travaillé pour WICKED… et il m'a demandé de quel côté j'étais.

La jeune fille égalise ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle peut, attendant la suite.

\- Je suis de votre côté, affirme-t-il. Je veux que vous soyez en sécurité.

Celle aux yeux verts se tourne vers son ami, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

\- Ce mec me fait peur, avoue-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'le sens pas.

Thomas sourit à son tour, et croise les bras.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'Alby m'a dit le soir où le bloc s'est fait attaquer ?

Le sourire du garçon s'efface instantanément, et il baisse les yeux.

\- « Courage Ayu, t'es pas au bout de tes peines », se rappelle la brune. Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ? Et puis… Pourquoi il m'a appelée Ayu ? Il ne l'a jamais fait avant, pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'avait toujours appelée comme ça…  
\- Du calme Ayumi, fait Thomas qui voit la jeune fille s'emballer. Ne te mets pas dans cet état ok ? Moi non plus je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait dit ça par hasard, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour autant…

La brune soupire.

\- Depuis qu'on est ici, je l'entends me répéter ça, encore et encore…

Elle est interrompue par un bruit étrange : quelque chose est tombé dans la chambre. Ils retournent vers les lits, mais rien ne semble avoir bougé. Un murmure très faible attire l'attention d'Ayumi qui qui se couche au niveau du lit de Thomas : dessous, la grille de la bouche d'aération n'est plus en place, et un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs est a l'intérieur. Il semble surprit de voir la brune, et celle-ci place son index contre ses lèvres en le voyant légèrement paniquer. Il articule « Thomas », alors que le garçon se baisse comme s'il l'avait entendu. L'inconnu fait signe au brun de le suivre.

\- Je te couvre, murmure Ayumi en se redressant, chassant les dernières hésitations du brun par la même occasion.

Elle s'allonge dans la couchette de son ami en attendant son retour, faisant glisser ses cheveux – nettement plus courts maintenant – entre ses doigts, la tête pleine de questions. Elle espère ne pas avoir envoyé Thomas dans un piège, et commence à se demander qui est ce garçon, et ce qu'il peut vouloir au brun.

Peu après, son ami revient, et Ayumi s'assoit dans la couchette, rassurée de le voir.

\- Alors ?

Thomas s'assoit à ses côtés, visiblement chamboulé.

\- Il m'a montré… un truc bizarre. On a vu des médecins entrer dans une salle avec des brancards. Ils étaient couverts mais… je suis presque sûr que c'était des corps…

Ayumi déglutit lentement, et attend que son ami poursuive :

\- Aris m'a dit que ça arrivait tous les soirs, à la même heure… Et ça fait une semaine qu'il est là…  
\- Alors… Ça voudrait dire que… Les gamins choisis n'iraient pas au refuge ?  
\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas à exclure… Il faudrait vérifier ce qu'il y a dans cette salle.  
\- Tu as un plan ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- Peut-être…

Ils commencent à échanger des idées, des hypothèses, puis parlent du monde extérieur, se demandant si le reste de la planète est dans le même état…

Après un moment à discuter, Ayumi baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Thomas la fait s'allonger pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on a notre place quelque part, marmonne la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Thomas ne dit rien : il l'embrasse spontanément sur le front, ce qui fait sursauter la brune.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui… Je… Je crois que…

Elle lève les yeux vers le brun.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve comme ça…  
\- Je crois aussi, répond Thomas en la serrant un peu plus.

Celle aux yeux verts sourit en se blottissant autant que possible contre son ami, avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Thomas et Ayumi expliquent ce que le garçon a vu cette nuit aux autres garçons, omettant volontairement quelques détails et idées qu'ils ont en tête. Les autres restent dubitatifs, et un homme vient les chercher pour les emmener dans la salle de la veille. Là, Ayumi s'assoit avec ses amis : hier, elle est simplement passée devant cette salle, mais être au milieu de tout ces jeunes ne lui fait pas le même effet. Elle se sent d'ailleurs très triste en songeant qu'ils ont sûrement subi les mêmes tortures qu'eux.

Le silence se fait lorsque Janson arrive pour annoncer qui seront les chanceux du jour.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, murmure Thomas en fixant l'objet de ses interrogations.  
\- On en a déjà parlé Tommy, rappelle Newt.

Quelques cris de joie s'élèvent, coupant le blond. Janson réclame le silence, puis reprend la parole :

\- Et enfin… Ayumi !

* * *

Alors, que va-t-il se passer pour Ayumi maintenant ?

J'attends vos avis et vos hypothèses en reviews !

À la semaine prochaine !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	3. Chapter 2

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée ! Cela dit, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que vous attendiez la suite avec grande impatience, puisque je n'ai pas de retour... Enfin bref, j'espère avoir une ou deux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, histoire de voir ce qui va ou ne va pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un silence pesant s'installe à la table d'Ayumi, alors que le reste des jeunes applaudissent, comme à chaque fois que tous les noms sont donnés. Les garçons fixent leur amie qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Ayumi… Tu devrais y aller, conseille Chuck.

Sa voix trahit sa tristesse : il aurait préféré partir en même temps qu'Ayumi, mais visiblement, ça ne sera pas possible. D'un coup, celle aux yeux verts se lève, jetant un regard significatif à Thomas. Elle fourre ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas montrer qu'elle tremble, et courbe légèrement le dos. Son estomac fait des bonds, et son cœur tente de percer sa cage thoracique. Il y a définitivement un truc qui cloche avec cet endroit. Ayant enfin rejoint les jeunes choisis, elle se place volontairement à la fin de la file. Mais au moment où elle doit quitter la salle, elle s'arrête, et jette un coup d'œil à sa table.

\- Aller gamine, avance.

Le garde l'attrape par le bras pour la forcer à suivre les autres, mais elle plaque ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser.

\- Non !

Elle recule et se rapproche de Janson.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que mes amis restent !

Thomas est le premier à rejoindre la brune, vite suivi par les autres.

\- Ils te rejoindront plus tard, ne t'en fais pas, rassure l'homme aux cheveux grisés. Vas-y.

La jeune fille déglutit : elle se tourne vers un adolescent et s'approche de lui.

\- Eh ! Je te laisse ma place, vas-y, lance-t-elle.  
\- Merci !

Alors que le garçon s'apprête à se lever, des protestations s'élèvent de toute part, et la frustration générale contenue dans la pièce éclate.

\- Pourquoi lui ? C'est injuste !  
\- Ça pourrait être moi !  
\- Ou moi ! Je veux me barrer d'ici !

Plutôt fière de son effet, Ayumi tourne la tête vers Janson, qui la foudroie du regard. Elle en profite pour se cacher derrière ses amis, alors que l'homme rétablit le calme comme il peut. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur le docteur Crawford interrompant le début d'émeute. Elle murmure quelque chose à Janson qui soupire en regardant sa liste :

\- Après Ayumi, nous avons Jason. Tu prends sa place.

Le garçon appelé laisse exploser sa joie, et le docteur Crawford fait signe à Ayumi de la suivre. La brune échange un regard plein d'incompréhension avec ses amis, puis se plante devant Thomas, plaçant discrètement la carte d'accès qu'elle a subtilisé au garde dans sa main. Le garçon lui fait un léger sourire, et celle aux cheveux courts rejoint la doctoresse qui se dirige vers l'aile médicale.

\- Ramenez ceux-là dans leur box.

Ce sont les derniers mots de Janson qu'Ayumi entend.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle à la femme.  
\- Un petit, ce n'est pas très grave, mais il vaut mieux que nous fassions une vérification.

À partir de là, la jeune fille se tait, essayant d'ignorer son instinct qui lui hurle qu'elle est en danger.

Elle s'assoit sur un lit, attendant qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elle. Crawford sort de la pièce, et on tire un rideau, l'isolant dans son petit coin. Son attention s'arrête sur une large fenêtre, derrière elle, donnant sur un autre couloir. Elle finit par s'allonger, et perd son regard dans les motifs du plafond.

Les couloirs qu'ils ont emprunté depuis leur arrivée rythment ses pensées : elle les remet dans l'ordre, les parcourt à nouveau mentalement, courant comme dans le labyrinthe, les confondant avec ceux de son ancienne prison.

Un moment passe, et une sorte d'alarme la sort de ses songes. Elle s'assoit brusquement, et tourne la tête vers le rideau : les médecins se sont mis à murmurer, ce qui ne la rassure pas. Elle sort les ciseaux qu'elle a toujours dans sa poche, et les serre dans son dos, puis passe de l'autre côté du lit, se rapprochant ainsi de la vitre. Un homme ouvre le rideau, et Ayumi remarque qu'il tient une seringue pleine d'un liquide transparent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur.  
\- Tu as quelques carences, il faut régler ça, dit simplement l'homme.  
\- Je croyais que c'était déjà fait…  
\- La prise de sang d'hier a montré que nos efforts n'ont pas été suffisants, justifie le médecin.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre brusquement sur le docteur Crawford, qui est poussée par Thomas. Le garçon est armé, et ses amis le suivent de près. Tous les médecins lèvent les mains, et l'homme qui faisait face à Ayumi est maintenant dos à elle. Bien que Thomas leur ordonne de s'agenouiller dans un coin, il ne bouge pas, alors la brune s'approche lentement de lui et fait pression avec la pointe de ses ciseaux dans son dos. L'homme sursaute.

\- Lâche cette seringue, et rejoins les, ordonne froidement la brune.

Il obéit finalement, mais Frypan commence à paniquer :

\- Les gars, ils arrivent ! On fait quoi ?!  
\- Frypan pousse toi !

Newt renverse une table à roulettes pour bloquer la porte, et les adolescents rejoignent Ayumi.

\- Faut s'tirer d'ici ! Hurle Thomas qui pointe son arme sur la porte.  
\- Par là ! Lance Ayumi en désignant la fenêtre.

Minho et Newt s'emparent d'un tabouret chacun, et l'envoient contre la vitre pour la faire voler en éclats.

\- Aller !

Minho enjambe le passage, suivi de Newt et Frypan. Ayumi place un tabouret pour aider Chuck à traverser, puis Winston et Aris passent. La brune est réceptionnée par Frypan et Newt, et Thomas passe l'arme à Minho avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Celle aux yeux verts ouvre une porte, et se retrouve face à un homme cagoulé et armé. Il vise la jeune fille, et lorsque le coup part, elle plaque sa main sur son ventre. Minho n'a pas réagi assez vite, mais finalement, Ayumi le rassure : elle va bien. Cependant, l'homme en face d'elle s'est raidi, et vient de s'effondrer, visiblement paralysé. Derrière lui, une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge relève le canon de son arme. Elle a les cheveux bruns, un peu ondulés, et les yeux bleus. Les jeunes semblent surpris, mais pas tous pour la même raison. L'inconnue les ramène à la réalité :

\- Aller, venez !

Elle part en courant, vite suivi par les adolescents. À partir de là, Ayumi et Minho prennent la tête du groupe, et guident leurs amis dans les couloirs.

\- Vous savez où vous allez ? Demande Chuck.  
\- On connaissait le labyrinthe par cœur ! Lance l'asiatique.  
\- Ça c'est de la rigolade à côté ! Confirme la brune.

Ils parviennent à rejoindre la porte, mais la carte de Thomas ne semble pas fonctionner.

\- Thomas !

La voix de Janson résonne, et l'interpellé pointe son arme sur l'homme et ses sous-fifres, commençant à s'éloigner du groupe. Cependant, l'inconnue le retient.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine ! Dit-elle en sortant une autre carte de sa poche.

Elle la passe dans le lecteur, ouvrant la porte et permettant aux adolescents de sortir. Elle la passe ensuite dans le lecteur extérieur pour refermer l'accès, pendant que Thomas tire sur leurs adversaires pour les ralentir. La porte se ferme avant que les adultes ne puissent les rejoindre, et le brun met un grand coup dans le lecteur avec son arme pour condamner le passage. Ayumi indique une direction à ses amis, et entraîne Thomas par le bras.

\- Il faut y aller ! Rappelle-t-elle.

Thomas lui prend la main, et ne la lâche pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas rejoint les autres. Il abaisse ensuite un levier rouge, ouvrant les immenses portes de la forteresse, laissant ainsi une tempête de sable s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

\- On y va ! Crie le garçon qui part en courant.

Les adolescents essayent de rester groupés, et se cachent au sommet d'une dune lorsqu'ils voient des lumières sortir de la forteresse.

\- Soyez discret, on va les semer dans les dunes, ordonne Thomas.

Les jeunes s'éloignent d'abord en rampant, puis se redressent petit à petit pour courir encore.

Au bout d'un moment, l'inconnue découvre une structure et pénètre à l'intérieur par une vitre brisée. Elle appelle les autres pour qu'ils la suivent, et tout le monde s'arrête après une pente. Le silence n'est brisé que par les respirations saccadées, puis Winston allume une lampe-torche. La sauveuse aux yeux bleus s'approche de Thomas et d'Ayumi pour les serrer contre elle.

\- Tom ! Ayu ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir sains et saufs !

Les deux autres se détachent doucement d'elle, et Newt s'approche un peu.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demande-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourne vers le blond, puis regarde à nouveau ceux qu'elle a enlacé juste avant.

\- Je m'appelle Teresa… Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Le regard de Thomas devient dur, alors qu'Ayumi déglutit.

\- Tu travailles pour WICKED n'est-ce pas, affirme le garçon plus qu'il ne le demande.  
\- Tu t'en souviens ? Fait la jeune fille dont les yeux s'éclairent de joie.  
\- Pas totalement… Mais on travaillait ensemble c'est ça ?

La stupeur agite Frypan et Winston : évidemment, personne n'a pu leur résumer la conversation que Thomas et Ayumi ont eu dans la fosse avec Chuck, Minho et Newt avant de s'échapper du labyrinthe. Le blond leur fait d'ailleurs un léger signe pour les inviter à écouter.

\- Oui, confirme Teresa. On voulait trouver un vaccin toi et moi. Mais… On s'est fait piéger. Un jour, ils t'ont envoyé dans le labyrinthe. Et puis… ça a été mon tour…

Les autres écarquillent les yeux.

\- Attends, si tu as été envoyée dans un labyrinthe, comment se fait-il que tu te souviennes de tout ça ? Demande Ayumi.

L'autre semble surprise.

\- Thomas aussi a ses souvenirs non ?  
\- Ça ne va pas plus loin que ce que je viens de te dire, corrige le brun.  
\- Oh… Je croyais que tu étais comme moi. Je veux dire… Ma mémoire est revenue seule. Déjà là-bas, j'avais des flashs étranges. Petit à petit, tous mes souvenirs sont revenus.

Ayumi repense à ce que Janson lui a dit lors de son entretien individuel : cette fille fait donc partie de ceux qui ont retrouvé la mémoire sans aide.

\- Je suis désolé de briser ses retrouvailles émouvantes, mais Thomas et Aris doivent nous expliquer ce qu'ils ont trouvé, lâche Minho.

Le brun déglutit, et inspire profondément avant de prendre la parole :

\- Il… il y avait des corps…  
\- Des morts ? Demande l'asiatique.  
\- Non… Mais je pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'ils étaient vivants non plus…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Thomas marque une pause, puis soupire légèrement :

\- Ils étaient… inconscient je crois. On leur prélevait quelque chose, dans le sang.

Un nouveau silence.

\- J'crois qu'on est spéciaux, ajoute-t-il, y a quelque chose en nous que WICKED veut. Janson est arrivé, et a reçu un appel… où elle lui a ordonné de moissonner les derniers arrivés.  
\- Nous ? Tente Chuck.  
\- Oui. Ils ont aussi parler d'autre chose : apparemment, ils ont retrouvé « la Survivante », et les résultats seraient très prometteurs avec elle…  
\- « La Survivante » ? répète Frypan.  
\- J'en sais pas plus là-dessus. Mais je pense qu'à l'heure où on parle, elle fait partie de leurs victimes, suppose Thomas.  
\- Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Interroge Newt. Parce que tu as un plan évidemment ?

Le silence se fait, vite brisé par le blond qui souffle par le nez pour exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Janson, commence Aris qui s'était tût jusqu'ici, Janson a parlé de résistants. Une sorte d'armée qui se cacherait dans la montagne.  
\- Le Bras Droit ! Complète Thomas. Tu as raison !  
\- Des gens… dans une montagne ? Répète Newt septique. Des montagnards ? C'est ça ton plan ?  
\- S'ils sont contre WICKED, y a moyen qu'on soit en sécurité avec eux, contre le brun.  
\- Eh les gars ! Appelle Winston. Venez voir ça !

Le garçon éclaire le sol devant lui pour faire remarquer des traces dans le sable.

\- Quelqu'un est venu ici, déduit Ayumi.

Winston se redresse, et le groupe d'adolescents avance prudemment. Minho s'arrête devant une pièce fermée : il jette un œil à l'intérieur, et fait signe à ses amis de l'aider à ouvrir.

Les faibles lueurs des quelques lampes qu'ils ont permettent de distinguer vaguement le contenu de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Teresa trouvent d'autres lampes-torches, et qu'elle commence à les distribuer.

\- Prenez tout ce qui pourra nous être utile, ordonne Thomas en mettant une veste, faut qu'on ait un maximum de matériel. On va faire un tour ailleurs avec Minho, rendez-vous ici.  
\- Thomas attends.

Newt lui lance une lampe, et le brun part en éclaireur avec l'asiatique.

Ayumi regarde rapidement l'intérieur de la pièce, et trouve une veste marron qu'elle secoue avant de l'enfiler. Elle jette un coup d'œil à ses amis : Chuck vient de mettre une boîte d'allumettes dans sa poche, et il inspecte des bouteilles d'eau. Frypan fouille dans des papiers, et Newt secoue une écharpe.

Elle fixe son attention sur Teresa : la brune s'enfonce dans la pièce, cherchant elle aussi du matériel utile. Un malaise s'installe dans son estomac, et celle aux cheveux courts retourne dans le couloir.

\- Je rejoins Thomas et Minho, annonce-t-elle.  
\- Je viens avec toi, dit Newt.  
\- Pas la peine, je les retrouverai vite.  
\- Sois prudente alors, lâche Winston qui lui tend une matraque.

Ayumi le remercie, et part en courant. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle veut éviter Teresa. De plus, elle voudrait savoir ce que Thomas pense d'elle. Elle se dirige vers un escalier, et entend du bruit à l'étage inférieur. Elle descend prudemment, en serrant sa barre de fer. Deux jets de lumière sont pointés sur elle.

\- Qui va là ? Demande une voix familière.

La brune se détend et s'approche.

\- Ayumi.

Son meilleur ami laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répond Thomas un peu découragé.

Les trois adolescents continuent d'avancer, sur leurs gardes.

\- Dis Thomas… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Teresa ? Interroge la jeune fille.  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il.

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ils sont aussi perdus l'un que l'autre, et savoir que Teresa a ses souvenirs n'est pas très rassurant. Après tout, elle peut leur raconter n'importe quoi…

\- Au fait Ayumi, ça te va bien cette nouvelle coupe, intervient Minho qui sent l'atmosphère s'alourdir.  
\- Merci Min', répond-elle en riant légèrement.

La brune pousse une nouvelle porte.

\- Eh Thomas, tu as dit que Janson avait reçu un appel… Est-ce que tu sais de…  
\- Ava, coupe le garçon. Ava est vivante.

La jeune fille arrête d'avancer, la nouvelle lui fait l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Mais… Comment…  
\- J'en sais pas plus que toi Ayumi, dit-il en soupirant.  
\- Thomas… Dans mes souvenirs, elle est a tes côtés.

Le jet de lumière de la jeune fille est instable, trahissant ses tremblements.

\- Je pensais que c'était un médecin comme les autres, c'est pour ça que j'en ai pas parlé… Mais… Elle est toujours avec toi quand tu assistes aux expériences qu'ils font sur moi. Sauf que… Si elle a donné un tel ordre à Janson, ça veut dire qu'elle a une place privilégiée à WICKED… Ça change tout…

Elle déglutit bruyamment alors que les garçons soupirent.

\- Pour l'instant faut qu'on bouge Ayumi, tranche Minho. Dans l'idéal, je préférerais ne pas avoir à lui demander quel est son rôle, tu vois ?  
\- Tu as raison…

La brune rejoint ses amis pour inspecter cette nouvelle pièce. Elle voit des jouets et des peluches accrochés à un grillage, et s'en approche rapidement.

\- C'est quoi à votre avis ? Questionne-t-elle.  
\- J'en sais rien…

Des « clics » attirent son attention : l'ex-maton est en train de trafiquer un étrange boîtier, alors que Thomas s'approche du grillage pour voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Soudain, un bruit plus imposant attire leur attention, et ils se tournent vers leur ami asiatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Minho ?!

Le garçon se relève, alors que la lumière s'allume. Il offre un sourire légèrement moqueur à ses amis, puis ses yeux se remplissent d'effroi.

\- Thomas attention ! Hurle Ayumi en faisant reculer son ami.

Derrière eux, une petite fille sale et défigurée vient se jeter contre le grillage.

\- Oh mon dieu… ses yeux…

Les deux orifices vides et dégoulinants de sang donnent des haut-le-cœur à la brune, lorsqu'un autre bruit attire leur attention : un homme, dans le même état que l'enfant, se précipite sur eux. Ayumi passe devant ses amis, et frappe l'homme à la tête de toutes ses forces avec sa matraque.

\- On bouge !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire demi-tour, des nouveaux bruits les arrêtent : d'autres hommes sortent de leur cachette, et les adolescents doivent prendre une autre direction.

\- Par ici !

Minho montre une porte à ses amis, et les trois jeunes s'appuient contre pour bloquer l'accès à ces gens.

\- Minho, à droite ! Crie Ayumi en sentant le poids s'accumuler.  
\- Vu !

L'asiatique se précipite vers un grand meuble, et le renverse aussi vite que possible. Les deux autres se décalent au dernier moment, et ils repartent aussitôt en entendants encore des sons suspects.

\- Faut qu'on retrouve les autres ! S'écrie Thomas.

Ayumi jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, et remarque que leurs assaillants sont nombreux. La panique commence à monter jusqu'à ce que Minho lui attrape la main pour la tirer en avant.

\- Ne te retourne pas Ayumi ! Ordonne-t-il en remontant l'escalier.

Celle aux yeux verts suit son ami, perturbée par les rugissements rauques qui les suivent de trop près.

Ils atteignent enfin l'étage de leurs amis, et Thomas est le premier à hurler :

\- Dégagez !

Ayumi dépasse ses amis en voyant qu'Aris a deux sacs, et fait signe au garçon de lui en jeter un. Les autres ont pris un peu d'avance, mais les anciens coureurs finissent par les rattraper. Ils prennent un nouvel escalier, et les plus rapide se répartissent un peu mieux : Minho est à l'avant, Thomas à l'arrière, et Ayumi protège et encourage Chuck. D'un coup, une vitre vole en éclats, et Thomas hurle le prénom de Newt. Ayumi s'arrête, ordonnant à Chuck de suivre Minho. L'angoisse la submerge lorsqu'elle voit le blond couché, empêchant l'une de ces créatures de l'attaquer. Elle le rejoint à toute vitesse, l'aidant à se relever après que Thomas a repoussé son agresseur.

\- Newt tu vas bien ?! Crie-t-elle en le tirant avec elle.  
\- Oui ! Merci Tommy !

Les retardataires rejoignent leurs amis, et se retrouvent dans un cul-de-sac.

\- Cette porte ! Hurle Thomas en mettant un coup de pied dans la porte en question.  
\- J'vous couvre les gars ! Lance Winston en chargeant un revolver.

Ayumi et Aris se tiennent derrière lui, armés respectivement d'une matraque et d'une batte de base-ball. L'ex-trancheur fait mouche presque à chaque fois, mais à ce rythme, il va avoir besoin de soutien. Rien que d'y penser, le cœur d'Ayumi s'emballe : ce n'est pas avec Aris qu'elle va réussir à les retenir, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour eux.

\- C'est ouvert ! crie Minho.

La jeune fille fait passer Aris devant, et entraîne Winston par le bras, mais l'une des créatures fait basculer le garçon.

\- Winston !

Newt et Frypan retiennent Ayumi pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas emporter avec leur ami alors que Thomas et Minho bloquent la porte. Lorsqu'Aris, Chuck et Teresa viennent à leur tour pour secourir le pauvre garçon, la jeune fille aux yeux verts utilise sa matraque pour tenter de faire lâcher ces choses. Ils parviennent à extirper l'ex-maton, et Newt et Frypan le relèvent, le soutiennent et s'éloignent. Teresa et Chuck sont devant, et Aris est derrière le blessée. La brune essaye de pousser les créatures pour que ses amis puissent fermer l'accès.

\- Ayumi, file ! On te rattrape, lance Minho.  
\- Mais…  
\- Dépêche toi !

La jeune fille serre son arme et part en courant. Elle préfère ne pas se retourner au départ, mais en entendant d'affreux rugissements, la tentation est trop forte. Elle est soulagée de constater que ses amis sont derrière elle, puis se fait violemment tirer sur la gauche. Une main se plaque sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'hurler, et elle finit par reconnaître Newt. Le blond lui fait signe de se taire, et désigne une cavité, un peu plus bas.

\- Dépêche toi, lâche-t-il.

La jeune fille rejoint la cachette indiquée, où ses amis sont serrés les uns contre les autres, tremblants et effrayés. Chuck est en larmes, et respire bruyamment, ce qui brise le cœur d'Ayumi. Elle vient serrer le cadet contre elle, abordant la voix la plus douce possible :

\- Chuck, ça va aller bonhomme, il faut que tu te calmes…  
\- J'peux pas…

Minho et Thomas arrivent à leur tour, suivis de près par Newt.

\- On est à l'abri pour l'instant Chuck, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent, poursuit-elle. On doit absolument être discret.

Le garçon est blottit contre son amie, essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Ayumi lui brosse doucement les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement soit trop fort, et que le cadet s'endorme. Winston le suit de près, puis Aris, et Frypan.

Des rugissements retentissent encore, tordant les entrailles de celle aux yeux verts.

Teresa s'endort à son tour, puis Thomas.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Minho et Newt. L'asiatique est assis à côté d'elle, et semble lutter contre le sommeil.

\- Repose-toi, marmonne-t-elle près de son oreille.

Le garçon hoche la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pas si tu ne dors pas…

La brune pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, et regarde Newt : Minho l'a forcé à s'allonger pour utiliser sa jambe comme oreiller. Il a ramené ses propres jambes contre son torse, et même si elle ne voit pas son visage, la jeune fille sait qu'il ne dort pas. Elle passe lentement sa main dans les cheveux blonds pour essayer de le détendre malgré tout. Minho sourit légèrement, et lève un peu la tête.

\- On dirait qu'ils sont partis, chuchote-t-il.

En effet, le silence s'est installé, Ayumi ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Profitons-en, lâche Newt à voix basse. Il faut dormir.

Chacun ferme ses paupières, et laisse la fatigue gagner la bataille.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé... N'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews !

À la semaine prochaine ! (entre mardi et jeudi cette fois, si tout va bien)

 _Ayumi-chan_


	4. Chapter 3

_Réponse aux reviews :_

 **Maze7833 :** Heureuse que ça te plaise ! ^^ Et crois moi Teresa n'a pas fini de t'étonner ! 3:D

Avec beaucoup de retard (parce que bon, la vie n'est pas drôle sans péripéties !) Voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle ne peut pas bouger, mais remarque qu'elle est dans un bâtiment très lumineux. Des hommes et des femmes, habillés de blanc, s'agitent un peu partout.

« Qu'en dis-tu Ayumi ? »

Elle regarde à sa gauche : Thomas lui tend la main.  
Lui aussi est en blanc.  
Soudain, son environnement change : les murs sont gris, couverts d'irrégularités. Il y a un drapeau tout en haut de celui en face d'elle.

« Vous avez trois minutes »

Elle s'élance, et commence à grimper.

« Courage Ayu »

« WICKED est bon »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« C'est le moment »

 **XxX**

\- Hey !

Ayumi ouvre brusquement les yeux, mais ne bouge pas. Elle a d'abord l'impression d'être paralysée, puis se frotte les yeux. Thomas a chassé un corbeau, ce qui a certainement réveillé tout le monde.

\- Faut pas rester là, lâche le brun en se levant.

Celle aux yeux verts sourit en voyant Chuck bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et elle vient lui faire un câlin.

\- Ça va ? Demande-t-elle à voix basse.

Le petit garçon hoche simplement la tête. Elle tourne ensuite la tête vers Winston qui tousse bruyamment.

\- Ça va aller mec ? Interroge Frypan en tendant la main au blessé.  
\- Ouais.

Minho aide Ayumi à se lever, et le regard de la jeune fille accroche celui de Newt. Le blond s'approche d'elle et glisse doucement sa main contre sa joue.

\- Je connais ce regard, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune hoche la tête.

\- Ça recommence, répond-elle en soupirant.  
\- On en parle tout à l'heure, faut qu'on avance pour l'instant.

Le groupe se met en marche, et s'éloigne de leur cachette.

Le paysage est désolé : les bâtiments sont en ruines, il y a du sable partout, et l'air est lourd. Le soleil très chaud le rend étouffant et difficile à respirer. Ayumi remarque une sorte de pont, et déduit qu'il y a eu, à un moment où à un autre, de l'eau ici.

\- À votre avis, ça fait combien de temps que c'est comme ça ? Demande Frypan.  
\- J'en sais rien, répond Newt.  
\- Chut, écoutez.

Les adolescents s'arrêtent, et se tournent vers Thomas qui semble se concentrer sur quelque chose. Ayumi entend un son familier : elle a l'impression qu'un hélicoptère approche, et sent la panique monter.

\- Cachez-vous ! Tous à couvert ! Ordonne le brun.  
\- Par ici !

Celle aux cheveux courts indique une cavité, et tout le monde se dissimule dessous.

Un grand vaisseau passe au-dessus d'eux. Le bruit est assourdissant, et les jeunes doivent se protéger le visage à cause du sable qu'il fait voler sur son passage.

\- Ils n'arrêteront jamais de nous chercher, lâche Newt dépité, une fois que tout est calme.

Thomas déglutit avant de sortir prudemment.

\- Venez, faut pas rester là, dit-il en se remettant en route.

Les adolescents escaladent des ruines, veillant toujours les uns sur les autres, puis arrivent au sommet d'une dune.

\- Les montagnes sont là-bas, fait Thomas en les désignant du doigt. C'est là-bas qu'on va.  
\- Alors on n'est pas arrivé, remarque Newt.

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que Minho se précipite vers Winston qui vient de s'effondrer.

\- Eh Winston ! Ça va ?!  
\- Il a une sale blessure, constate Frypan.  
\- Winston ! Garde les yeux ouverts, ordonne Ayumi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Thomas ? Demande Teresa.

Ayumi a les larmes aux yeux : leur ami semble avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer. Thomas se lève, et attrape du tissu dans son sac.

\- Newt, Minho : aidez-moi, on va fabriquer quelque chose pour le transporter.  
\- Les autres, occupez-vous de Winston, complète Newt en donnant une gourde à Ayumi.

Aris sort un petit chiffon de son sac qu'il humidifie. Pendant ce temps, Frypan et Chuck allongent le blessé correctement, et Ayumi s'assoit pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Teresa sort une sorte de drap épais qu'elle place de manière à ce que le garçon soit à l'ombre. Aris dépose le chiffon humide sur son front, et Ayumi essaye de le faire boire.

\- Ça va aller Winston, rassure-t-elle.

Mais sa voix tremblante la trahit.

\- Je vais aider les autres, dit Frypan en se levant.

Chuck s'assoit à côté d'Ayumi, les yeux remplient d'inquiétude pour son ami.

Après vingt minutes, Frypan et Minho installent leur ami sur un brancard de fortune, puis ils se remettent en route. Les garçons se relayent pour le porter, et cherchent un abri : une violente tempête de sable s'est levée, ils voient à peine où ils mettent les pieds, et ont du mal à se diriger. Ils finissent par trouver des gros rochers sous lesquels ils peuvent s'arrêter. C'est le moment pour eux de faire une pause, et ils partagent l'eau qu'il leur reste. Thomas s'est un peu éloigné, et Teresa le rejoint au sommet de la dune voisine.

\- On va y arriver vous pensez ? Questionne le cadet qui semble exténué.  
\- Oui bonhomme, répond Ayumi qui lui sourit.  
\- C'est encore loin ? Crie Newt à l'attention de Thomas.

Ayumi se tourne vers le brun qui met un peu (trop) de temps à répondre :

\- Elles se rapprochent doucement.  
\- Pas très convaincant tout ça, lâche le blond en s'asseyant à côté de celle aux cheveux courts.

Elle lui met un coup de coude, et désigne (d'un mouvement de tête) le petit châtain qui a baissé les yeux.

\- Va falloir qu'on trouve de l'eau, remarque Aris. On est bientôt à court…  
\- Winston !

Un coup de feu retentit : Frypan semble perdre l'équilibre et Ayumi se rend compte qu'il a le revolver de Winston dans les mains. Thomas et Teresa sont revenus en courant.

\- Frypan qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Crie celle aux yeux verts.  
\- C'est pas moi ! Je l'ai empêché ! Il a voulu…  
\- Donne moi ça, coupe Winston qui essaye de se redresser.  
\- Eh ! Calme…

Thomas s'interrompt lorsqu'une violente quinte de toux semble crever les poumons de son ami. Il finit par cracher du sang, et Ayumi plaque ses mains sur ses lèvres. Elle a déjà vu ça quelque part. Comme les autres.

Le silence règne en maître. Seule la respiration sifflante de Winston le brise. Le garçon se laisse tomber sur le dos, et tend la main en avant.

\- S'il vous plaît… Je veux pas devenir comme ces choses, implore-t-il.

Personne ne bouge, mais les regards se croisent, indécis. Finalement, Newt prend doucement l'arme des mains de Frypan, et s'accroupit aux côtés de Winston. Il lève délicatement la main du garçon pour placer l'arme dessous.

\- Merci, lâche faiblement le mourant. Maintenant, partez…  
\- Adieu Winston, dit Newt en se redressant, la voix tremblante.

Il emmène Chuck avec lui : le petit garçon vient d'éclater en sanglots, il n'en supportera pas davantage. Minho prend doucement la main d'Ayumi pour l'emmener avec lui. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le sable, puis elle remarque l'ombre boitillante de Newt. Elle lâche son meilleur ami, et rattrape le blond pour lui prendre la main. Il regarde toujours devant lui, mais serre très fort la main de la brune, qui remarque des perles brillantes aux coins de ses yeux.

Un coup de feu résonne, faisant cesser les sanglots de Chuck, et immobilisant tout le monde. Ayumi déglutit, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- On avance, ordonne Newt, la voix toujours aussi tremblante.

Il se remet en marche, sans lâcher Ayumi.

 **XxX**

La nuit est en train de tomber, et les adolescents rassemblent du bois pour se faire un feu. Chuck sort les allumettes qu'il a trouvé dans le squat, avant leur course. Une fois que le feu part, chacun s'assoit autour, la gorge nouée, ils se posent tous des questions, en silence.

\- Je croyais qu'on était immunisé, remarque Newt en fixant les flammes.  
\- Apparemment on l'est pas tous, répond Teresa.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut tous tomber malade ? Demande Chuck effrayé.

Un nouveau silence s'installe, brisé par les sanglots de Frypan.

\- Je pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour mais… le bloc me manque, confie l'ex-cuisinier.

Ayumi baisse les yeux : elle sait ce qu'il veut dire, mais elle n'aime pas la formulation du tout. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité là-bas non plus, ils se sont justes adaptés aux dangers. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense.

Thomas se lève, s'éloigne du feu, puis Newt finit par le suivre pour s'asseoir avec lui, un peu à l'écart. De toute évidence, il culpabilise, donc il n'y a que Newt qui va pouvoir l'aider.

Tendue, l'ex-blocarde repense à la veille : chacun est dévasté par les événements, mais son cerveau n'a jamais travaillé aussi vite.

Hier, elle a failli perdre l'un de ses amis les plus proches, et aujourd'hui, un autre les quitte de la plus douloureuse des façons. Elle essuie ses yeux avant même que les larmes coulent, et sursaute en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

\- Minho, murmure-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le garçon ne dit rien, ce n'est pas utile : il a peur, elle n'a pas besoin qu'il ouvre la bouche pour le savoir. La jeune fille dépose doucement sa main sur celle de son ami, lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ça va aller, lâche-t-elle tout bas.

Le garçon lui rend son sourire, ce qui fait apparaître sa petite fossette.

\- Faut que t'arrives à les convaincre eux aussi, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête.

La brune regarde dans la direction indiquée, s'arrêtant sur Newt et Thomas qui discutent à l'écart.

\- J'ai pigé.

Elle se lève en même temps que Thomas qui rejoint le feu. À mi-chemin, Ayumi l'arrête et l'enlace, plaçant ses mains dans son cou.

\- Ayumi…  
\- Arrête de culpabiliser, sans toi, on serait encore coincé dans le labyrinthe.  
\- Mais on serait tous en vie…  
\- Ça, j'en suis pas si sûre.

Elle marque une pause, puis glisse sa main dans les cheveux du garçon.

\- On va trouver notre place Thomas, je le sais.

Le brun frotte doucement le dos de son amie, puis la serre aussi fort que possible, comme si cette étreinte allait accentuer la crédibilité de ces mots.

\- Vas dormir, murmure Ayumi en le lâchant, tu en as besoin.

Le garçon lui sourit tristement, mimant un « bonne nuit » sans son, avant d'aller s'allonger entre Minho et Teresa. Celle aux yeux verts se rend compte que Newt n'a toujours pas bougé, et va s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le garçon la regarde un instant, sans bouger la tête.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Demande la jeune fille à voix basse.  
\- Il le faut. Les autres ont besoin de moi. Je peux pas les laisser tomber.  
\- Je te parle pas de ça !

La brune soupire, puis reprend :

\- Oublie les autres un peu ! Je te parle de la fuite, de ta jambe et de… Winston…

Le nom de leur ami sonne amèrement, Ayumi voit le blond baisser les yeux.

\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi…  
\- Si. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix de la jeune fille tremble, mélangeant peur et colère, ce qui déstabilise le garçon.

\- Ayumi ?  
\- Je suis morte de trouille Newt, avoue-t-elle la voix toujours aussi incertaine. Pour toi, pour nous tous. À cause de ce qui est arrivé à Winston et… et…

La brune inspire un grand coup, sentant son cœur et sa voix s'emballer.

\- J'arrête pas de penser à notre fuite… quand… ce truc t'a attrapé. J'arrête pas de me dire que tu aurais pu… mourir.

Elle déglutit, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu…  
\- Je vais bien Ayumi.  
\- Tu comprends pas Newt !

Le blond agrippe la nuque de celle aux cheveux courts pour l'attirer contre lui, et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Les yeux d'Ayumi s'écarquillent d'abord, puis ses paupières se ferment lentement, permettant à une larme de s'échapper. Larme que Newt efface avec son pouce avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Leurs lèvres se meuvent à peine, et Newt recule légèrement, offrant un regard tendre et un sourire à la fois timide et chaleureux à la brune.

\- Je crois que si, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ayumi rougit légèrement, puis embrasse à nouveau le blond, plaçant ses mains dans ses cheveux. La langue du garçon passe doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, rencontrant rapidement sa semblable, nettement plus timide. Newt serre sa partenaire au niveau des hanches, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Celle aux yeux verts s'accroche à l'écharpe rouge qu'il porte, puis blottit sa tête contre le cou du blond.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, lâche-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
\- Seulement si tu restes en vie.

Les deux adolescents se serrent mutuellement, pouvant parfaitement ressentir l'angoisse de l'autre.

\- On retourne près du feu ? Il faut qu'on dorme, constate Newt en passant son pouce sous les cernes de la brune.

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, et se lève la première pour tendre la main au garçon. Celui-ci la saisit et ne la lâche pas avant qu'ils rejoignent leurs amis, déjà tous endormis. Ils s'allongent l'un contre l'autre, Ayumi se blottissant contre Newt, qui lui embrasse les joues et le cou pendant encore quelques minutes, puis ils s'endorment tous les deux.

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Bon, j'ai dû lâcher la publication un moment, j'ai eu du travail pour la fac. En théorie, ça devrait mieux se passer (en théorie)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre (qui s'attendait -ou pas- au couple de Newt et d'Ayumi ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir !)

 _Ayumi-chan_


	5. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Sorry, pour celle-là, je voulais qu'elle finisse avec Newt (Peut-être une autre XD)

* * *

« Qu'en dis-tu Ayumi ? »

Thomas porte une blouse blanche, et tend la main vers la brune.  
Elle tourne la tête, et se retrouve dans une autre salle.

« Vous avez trois minutes »

Elle s'élance vers un mur. Mur qui vole en éclat, la surprenant beaucoup. Elle regarde autour d'elle, remarquant un garçon noir, âgé d'environ 12 ans, assit en face d'elle, souriant largement.

« Tu as réussi Ayu ? »

Puis elle se retrouve sanglée, se débattant autant que possible.

« Thomas ! Me laisse pas ! »

 **XxX**

Elle sursaute vivement et sent que quelqu'un la serre.

\- Tout va bien Ayumi, murmure une voix qu'elle connaît bien.

Sa respiration est saccadée, elle lève la tête vers le blond.

\- Ça continue Newt…

Le garçon l'assoit en même temps qu'il se redresse, puis dépose son index sur ses lèvres pour que la jeune fille remarque que leurs amis dorment encore. Ils s'éloignent des autres en marchant lentement.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ? Demande le garçon qui lui tient la main.

La brune semble hésiter un moment, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- C'est… bizarre… Je vois plus de choses, mais tout est mélangé. Je vois des lieux différents, des gens aussi… parfois je les entends juste je…  
\- Doucement, coupe le blond qui s'assoit. Chaque chose en son temps. Est-ce que tu reconnais des lieux ? Des gens ?

Ayumi inspire profondément, et lève la tête vers le blond.

\- Difficile à dire… les lieux me semblent tous familiers. Et les gens…

Elle marque une pause.

-… Il y a Thomas.  
\- Vous vous parlez ?  
\- Il me demande « ce que j'en pense ». Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Et… il y a un petit garçon aussi, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est…  
\- Tu vois autre chose ? Interroge le blond en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de la jeune fille.  
\- Il y a un genre de laboratoire, tout le monde porte une blouse, je crois que c'est des gens de WICKED. Et une grande salle aussi, où quelqu'un dit qu'on a trois minutes, et on s'élance vers le mur… Je suis sure qu'il y a d'autres gens autour de moi à ce moment là, mais je ne les vois pas…

Elle baisse les yeux, sentant sa main trembler dans celle de Newt.

\- Je sais pas si je veux retrouver la mémoire, avoue-t-elle, j'ai peur de savoir tout ce que WICKED nous a fait subir…  
\- C'est derrière nous maintenant, on s'est échappé, rassure celui aux yeux marrons.  
\- Mais… et les autres ? Il y a encore des gamins qui sont victimes de ces rats ! Rien que « la Survivante » dont Thomas a parlé… je suppose que c'est un surnom, mais tu imagines ce qu'elle a dû endurer pour l'avoir ?

Le garçon reste silencieux, puis prend la brune dans ses bras.

\- Ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est qu'on s'en sorte.

Son ton est implacable, il ne laisse pas place à la discussion. Newt pose doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, et fait glisser ses doigts sur ses joues.

\- Allons réveiller les autres. Il faut partir pendant que le soleil n'est pas trop chaud.

Ayumi acquiesce simplement, et revient vers ses amis.

\- Debout les gars, lâche-t-elle en se penchant vers Chuck.

Elle secoue légèrement le petit garçon, puis Frypan, puis Minho. Thomas se frotte longuement les yeux. Visiblement, il a mal dormi.

Après quelques minutes, le groupe se remet en marche, en file indienne. Il n'y a qu'Ayumi qui bouge pour encourager chacun de ses amis.

\- Arrête de courir Ayumi, conseille Minho, tu vas finir par t'épuiser, on n'a plus d'eau.  
\- T'en fait pas, je vais bien.

Elle s'arrête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui… Je vais bien, répète-t-elle.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher lorsqu'ils décident de s'arrêter, au milieu de nul part.

\- On y est presque, lâche Thomas.

Personne ne répond. Le garçon essaye de diluer le peu d'espoir qu'il leur reste, sans réel succès.

Ayumi regarde son groupe : chacun est exténué, ils ont tous faim et soif. Étrangement, elle a l'impression d'être moins atteinte qu'eux.

\- On ne bouge plus pour aujourd'hui, ordonne Newt. Reposez-vous.

Les adolescents s'allongent, sauf la brune. Elle jette un œil à Teresa qui passe sa main dans les cheveux de Thomas en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, se tourne de l'autre côté, et offre le même sourire à Chuck et Frypan, qui lui rendent volontiers.

Si Ayumi s'est rapprochée d'Aris pendant le voyage, elle met un point d'honneur à rester loin de celle aux yeux bleus, donc elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que sa pseudo amie s'était rapprochée des garçons à ce point.

Soudain, les mains de Newt se posent sur ses épaules, et la forcent à s'allonger.

\- Toi aussi tu as besoin de repos, murmure-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

La brune se blottit, ferme les yeux, mais ne trouve pas le sommeil pour autant. Beaucoup d'inquiétudes et de questions encombrent son esprit. Elle tourne doucement le dos à Newt, sans le réveiller. À côté d'elle, Minho est profondément endormi, et son visage est marqué par la fatigue : ses yeux sont très cernés, ses lèvres desséchées, et sa respiration est irrégulière. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, et elle se force à s'endormir, sentant l'espoir la quitter aussi.

 **XxX**

-… veillez-vous !

Ayumi cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, et se rend compte qu'il fait nuit. Néanmoins, elle distingue Thomas qui pointe quelque chose du doigt.

\- De la lumière ! On a réussi !

Alors que chacun émerge plus ou moins rapidement en constatant que Thomas a raison, un grondement retentit, leur glaçant le sang. Lorsque Ayumi se retourne, elle se rend compte que des éclairs frappent le sol.

\- On y va ! Hurle-t-elle.

Elle passe devant en entraînant Chuck, Thomas fait avancer Teresa et Frypan, et Minho ferme la marche dès que Newt et Aris ont rejoint les autres. L'orage se rapproche dangereusement, mais Ayumi a l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Les grondements semblent lointains, et tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est qu'ils doivent vite rejoindre ce bâtiment. Elle fixe la porte qu'elle vient de repérer, encourageant Chuck qu'elle tient par la main.

Soudain, elle entend Thomas appeler Minho, et se retourne : son meilleur ami est au sol, visiblement inconscient. Newt fait signe à la jeune fille de mettre Chuck à l'abri, et revient sur ses pas avec Aris pour aller aider l'asiatique. Celle aux yeux verts reprend sa course, fait entrer Chuck, Frypan, et Teresa, avant d'hurler aux derniers de se dépêcher. Une fois qu'ils sont tous à l'intérieur, elle ferme l'accès.

\- Allongez-le ! Faites attention à sa tête ! Ordonne Newt en allumant une lampe torche.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Ayumi la voix tremblante.  
\- Frappé par la foudre, lâche Thomas. Minho ! Le brun secoue son ami, alors que les autres l'appellent aussi.  
\- Réveille toi Minho ! Implore Teresa.  
\- Aller Minho !

Ils font silence, alors que l'espoir se dissipe. Soudain, un gémissement rauque les fait sursauter, et la tension retombe.

\- Il se réveille ! Lance Chuck qui a retrouvé un petit sourire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande l'asiatique.  
\- … T'as été frappé par un éclair, répond Thomas.

Minho lâche un vague « oh », puis Thomas et Newt l'aident à se relever. Ayumi se jette dans ses bras, et il la serre aussi fort que possible.

\- Merci les gars.  
\- Eh… C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demande Teresa qui s'éloigne un peu du groupe.

Les autres se concentrent sur l'odeur en question, et Thomas allume devant Teresa : un fondu manque de l'attraper, la jeune fille a reculé de justesse. Ayumi entend du bruit sur sa droite, et attire Chuck derrière elle avant de reculer, et d'éviter une autre créature. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier, et se rapproche des garçons. Grâce aux lampes-torches, les jeunes finissent par se rendre compte que leurs agresseurs sont enchaînés.

\- Pas mal comme chiens de garde, n'est-ce pas ? Demande une voix féminine.

Une porte s'ouvre sur leur gauche, et Ayumi distingue une silhouette fine. La personne (plus petite qu'elle) traverse la pièce sans faire d'effort pour éviter ceux enchaînés, et s'approche ainsi du petit groupe. Il s'agit effectivement d'une fille, certainement plus âgée qu'eux, qui a des cheveux bruns, courts, les yeux marrons, et la peau blanche. Elle dévisage les jeunes de haut en bas, puis affiche un sourire moqueur :

\- Vous avez vraiment des gueules de déterrés ! Aller, suivez-moi.

Elle fait marche arrière, et s'arrête un peu plus loin en voyant que le groupe ne bouge pas.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez rester avec eux peut-être ? Demande-t-elle sarcastique.

Thomas et Ayumi sont les premiers à s'avancer, vite suivis par leurs amis.

\- Vous les avez capturés ? Interroge Thomas en regardant autour de lui.  
\- Bien-sur que non. Trop dangereux. T'as qu'à attendre que des gars choppent la braise de toute façon.

Les adolescents échangent un regard à la fois effrayé et septique.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Où tu nous emmènes ? Questionne Ayumi.  
\- Brenda. Et Jorge veut vous voir.  
\- Qui est Jorge ?  
\- Tu verras. Disons que c'est rare de voir qui que ce soit ici, personne ne survit plus d'une journée sur la terre brûlée. Ça attise sa curiosité.

Elle observe rapidement Thomas.

\- Et la mienne aussi.

Ayumi oublie rapidement ce sous-entendu, pas très rassurée par les hommes qui les suivent. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, et adressent des regards affamés à elle et Teresa.

\- T'es sûr de ton coup Thomas ? Demande l'asiatique en se penchant légèrement vers le garçon.  
\- Allons voir ce qu'il nous veut. On n'a rien à perdre.

Ils montent des escaliers instables, et Brenda annonce leur arrivée.

Un homme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux poivre-et-sel se tourna vers eux. L'expression de son visage est sévère, et sa voix est ferme :

\- 3 questions : d'où venez-vous ? Où allez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Le silence s'installe.

\- Pas tous à la fois, lâche-t-il.

Les autres hommes ricanent, ce qui donne des frissons désagréables à Ayumi.

\- On cherche le Bras Droit, répond Thomas qui déglutit.  
\- Tu cherches des fantômes gamin, dit l'homme en s'appuyant contre une table. Mais reprenons : d'où venez-vous ?  
\- Je crois pas que ça vous intéresse, lâche Minho légèrement cassant.

Un nouveau rire mauvais, puis les hommes bloquent les adolescents, et mettent Thomas à genoux.

\- Thomas ! Crie Ayumi qui se débat.

Brenda place quelque chose dans le cou du garçon, puis se tourne vers son « chef ».

\- T'avais raison Jorge.  
\- Raison ? Répète l'autre en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le sourire de celui à la peau foncée devient mauvais.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vaux cher, Hermano !

Teresa et Chuck poussent un cri, et leurs amis se rendent compte qu'ils se font emmener ailleurs.

\- Chuck ! Hurle Ayumi en se débattant vivement.  
\- Du calme gamine, dit l'homme qui la retient, tu le revois dans cinq minutes.

Ils se font entraîner les uns après les autres, et se retrouvent pendus par les pieds au-dessus d'un gouffre.

\- Super ton plan Thomas, lâche Minho une fois qu'ils sont seuls, écoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire, on n'a rien à perdre !  
\- Ta gueule Minho, souffle Thomas. Je vais essayer d'attraper la corde.

Le brun, l'asiatique et le blond tentent de se redresser, en vain.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas Chuck, dit doucement Ayumi qui remarque que le petit garçon est crispé.  
\- Vous appréciez la vue ? Demande une voix qu'ils commencent à connaître.

Celle aux yeux verts se concentre : le sang commence à lui monter à la tête, elle a du mal à comprendre la conversation. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que même la tête en bas, Minho ne perd jamais en sarcasme.

\- Dites moi ce que vous savez du Bras Droit, ordonne leur bourreau.  
\- Je croyais que c'était des fantômes, remarque Newt.  
\- Je ne peux pas croire aux fantômes ? Surtout lorsque je les entends bavarder sur les ondes.

L'homme utilise sa canne pour faire tourner Thomas, puis s'approche d'un levier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le Bras Droit ? Répète-il.  
\- Pas grand chose, répond le brun.

Jorge abaisse légèrement le levier, faisant descendre un peu ses prisonniers, qui hurlent en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Ok ok ! Ils s'en seraient pris à WICKED, et ça serait une armée cachée dans la montagne, mais c'est tout ce qu'on sait ! Enchaîne le garçon.

L'autre reste silencieux, et repart lorsqu'un de ses acolytes vient le chercher.

Ayumi voit Chuck trembler comme une feuille, et le sang semble bouillonner dans la tête de tous ses compagnons.

\- Faut qu'on se tire ! Lâche-t-elle.

Elle jette un regard autour d'elle, puis fait basculer le haut de son corps en avant, puis en arrière, pour se balancer vers son ami asiatique.

\- Minho, tu vas me pousser vers le levier. Thomas, Aris, balancez vous vers Newt et Frypan, j'vais vous rentrer dedans sinon !

Les garçons obéissent, et Minho finit par attraper sa meilleure amie. Il l'attire contre lui, la met de dos, et la tient par les hanches.

\- Prête ? Un, deux, trois !

Le garçon la pousse, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant.

\- Plus fort Minho ! Ordonne-t-elle en rattrapant la main du garçon.

Ils prennent tous deux une grande inspiration et se préparent à nouveau. Mais lorsque l'asiatique réitère son geste, Ayumi est encore trop loin de la barrière.

\- Aller Minho !

Le garçon souffle plus fort, et prépare à nouveau son amie.

\- Un, deux, trois !

Cette fois, la brune reste accrochée.

\- Yes ! Hurle l'ex-maton des coureurs en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

La jeune fille abaisse assez le levier pour toucher le sol, faisant à nouveau hurler ses camarades.

\- Désolée, lâche-t-elle en se détachant rapidement.

Elle se redresse très vite et attrape une perche métallique qu'elle tend à Thomas, puis détache le garçon qui reprend son souffle une fois qu'il est à terre.

\- Occupe toi des autres, ordonne le brun en se relevant.

Ayumi récupère sa perche, entendant à peine l'agitation extérieure, et ramène Chuck, puis Newt, et finalement Minho. Thomas s'est occupé des autres, et détache Teresa qui est un peu pâle. Elle s'occupe de Chuck, puis de Newt. Son ami asiatique se débrouille seul, il a visiblement mieux vécu la mésaventure que ces deux-là.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Thomas en aidant le cadet du groupe à se relever.  
\- Oui, faut s'tirer ! Enchaîne Minho.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, ils se retrouvent nez à nez avec l'un des hommes de Jorge qui charge un fusil.

\- On part en ballade ? (Il sort un talkie-walkie) Janson, j'les ai vos p'tits cons. J'vous les ramène, nous tirez pas dessus !

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que Thomas se jette sur lui pour tenter de le désarmer. Un coup de feu retentit lorsque le canon de l'arme est en l'air, et Newt et Minho sont les premiers à réagir : ils essayent d'aider Thomas à récupérer le fusil, pendant qu'Ayumi attire Chuck en arrière pour le protéger d'une éventuelle balle perdue. Soudain, un nouveau coup de feu retentit, et l'homme s'effondre. Derrière, Brenda pointe un revolver sur les adolescents, mais regarde son ancien coéquipier, la respiration bruyante.

\- On se bouge ! Lance-t-elle en faisant un mouvement pour qu'ils la suivent.

Les regards des adolescents se croisent.

\- Aller, on y va ! Répète la jeune femme qui s'impatiente.

Ayumi pousse Frypan et Minho pour les faire avancer, et tout le monde revient à l'étage, où Jorge semble finir de rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac.

\- Bougez-vous, la chanson est bientôt finie ! S'écrie-t-il en ouvrant une porte qui donne sur le vide.

Il tire sur des nœuds en tissu, ce qui permet aux jeunes de voir un câble, et un système de poulies.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle, lâche Frypan dont la voix tremble.  
\- Écoutez, vous cherchez le Bras Droit non ? J'vous conduis à lui, déclare l'homme.

Il attrape un nœud.

\- À charge de revanche, précise-t-il. Suivez-moi !

Il s'élance en s'accrochant fermement à sa poulie, et Brenda tire sur un autre nœud.

\- Aller au suivant ! Lance-t-elle.

Thomas fait avancer ses amis, et tombe sur un Chuck au bord des larmes.

\- Je peux pas faire ça Thomas… Je vais tomber avant d'arriver de l'autre côté, lâche-t-il la voix tremblante.  
\- Chuck…  
\- Chuck, intervient Ayumi qui le prend par les épaules, ça va aller. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis ok ?

Minho s'élance, suivi par Newt.

\- D'accord.  
\- Bon : tu vas enrouler tes mains dans le tissu, et placé ton pied dans le nœud en bas.

Frypan et Aris partent à leur tour.

\- Ça va aller Chuck, rassure Teresa. J'y vais avant toi, et Ayumi après. On t'aidera, promis.

Celle aux yeux bleus sourit et s'élance à son tour. Ayumi aide Chuck à se préparer, mais le petit garçon hésite encore, la peur au ventre.

\- Aller, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! S'impatiente Brenda.  
\- Fais moi confiance bonhomme, murmure l'autre fille, ça va aller.

Le petit inspire un grand coup, et s'élance enfin. Ayumi attrape à son tour un pan de tissu, et s'apprête à sauter quand Brenda se précipite ailleurs dans la pièce.

\- Brenda ! Appelle Thomas.

Le brun s'approche de son amie aux yeux verts.

\- Vas-y, je suis derrière toi, dit-il.  
\- Dépêche toi.

La jeune fille s'élance, ne se tenant que par une main. Une incroyable sensation d'adrénaline l'envahit. S'ils ne devaient pas fuir, elle trouverait l'expérience amusante.

Arrivée au bout, Newt l'aide à monter sur la plate-forme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! Demande Jorge.  
\- Je… sais pas. I-ils vont arriver ! Affirme l'ex-blocarde.

L'homme grogne légèrement, alors que la brune s'approche du bord, inquiète pour Thomas.

\- Venez, ordonne finalement celui à la peau foncée, on y va.  
\- Attendez ! Crie Minho. On peut pas laisser Thomas là-dedans !  
\- Quelque chose a foiré ! Ils seraient déjà là sinon, crache l'homme. Bougez-vous, faut pas rester là !

La gorge d'Ayumi se serre, et une détonation la fait sursauter : devant elle, le repaire de Jorge vient d'exploser. Newt a juste le temps de l'attirer à l'abri pour lui éviter d'être blessée par des débris.

\- Thomas ! Hurle la brune.

Le garçon la serre contre lui, et Jorge vient plaquer sa main contre sa bouche une fois que le plus gros de l'explosion est passé.

\- Tais-toi ! Il faut qu'on soit discret ! On bouge maintenant ! S'ils vous mettent la main dessus, c'est finit !

Les larmes menacent de s'échapper de ses yeux verts, mais la jeune fille se contente d'acquiescer, et le groupe se met en route.

* * *

Et voilà ! Les souvenirs d'Ayumi se précisent de plus en plus, il y a de plus en plus d'éléments, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des hypothèses (ou d'autres remarques sur d'autres éléments hein XD)

À bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	6. Chapter 5

La tension est palpable : les hommes de WICKED ne sont pas encore partis. Le groupe mené par Jorge fait profile bas, et s'éloigne du repaire aussi discrètement que possible.

Dans une ruelle, un peu plus loin, Ayumi demande une pause. Sa voix tremblante trahit ses larmes imminentes, et le nouveau leader leur accorde cinq minutes. Celle aux yeux verts s'écroule contre un mur, hoquetant légèrement, et essuie rageusement ses joues mouillées.

\- Ayumi…

Newt s'interrompt car Chuck vient de se jeter contre la brune pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Il va bien Ayumi, affirme le petit garçon, j'en suis sûr ! Tu connais Thomas autant que moi non ? C'est un dur à cuir, il en faut plus pour le tuer !

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la jeune fille devine le sourire franc que lui adresse le cadet, et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle jette un œil aux autres : Minho et Frypan ont les yeux brillants de larmes, idem pour Newt qui fixe le sol. Pareil pour Aris et Teresa. D'ailleurs, l'autre brune essuie ses joues, et offre un sourire réconfortant à Ayumi. Les autres adolescents aussi semblent aller mieux grâce à l'espoir naïf de Chuck, et Jorge reprend la parole :

\- On bouge maintenant, faut qu'on rejoigne la zone A.  
\- La zone A ? répète Minho.  
\- J'ai un contact là-bas, Marcus. Il pourra nous dire où se trouve le Bras Droit. En plus, s'ils sont toujours en vie, Brenda aussi ira chercher Marcus, on saura vite s'ils s'en sont tirés ou non.

Chacun acquiesce, et Ayumi se relève, ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de Chuck pour le remercier, avant de suivre l'homme. La nuit est plutôt calme, les adolescents profitent du vent frais : l'adrénaline s'envole à chaque brise, laissant vite la fatigue s'installer. Après une heure et demi de marche, Jorge s'approche d'un bâtiment. Il soulève un tissu, et récupère une clef qu'il introduit dans la serrure.

\- On sera en sécurité pour la nuit, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer quelques heures, annonce-t-il en entrant.

Les jeunes le suivent et découvrent une pièce poussiéreuse, meublée d'une armoire et de quelques cartons. Sur la gauche, une porte a été arrachée, mais l'accès à la pièce est condamné par des planches clouées. En face, il y a un escalier bancale, qui semble praticable malgré tout.

\- Je vais vérifier quelque chose à l'étage. Il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire, installez-vous, ordonne Jorge en désignant une pièce ouverte à droite.

Teresa ouvre le meuble grinçant et fait passer les dites couvertures aux autres.

Ayumi aide Chuck à déplier la sienne. Elle couvre ensuite le petit garçon et tombe nez à nez avec celle aux yeux bleus.

\- Tiens, il n'en reste qu'une Ayumi, prends la, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ça ira, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Il va faire froid, remarque Ayumi.

Elle lui rend la couverture et lui adresse un sourire timide.

\- Je me débrouillerai avec Newt, garde la. Tu trembles de froid, tu en auras plus besoin que moi, tranche celle aux yeux verts.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle déplie la couverture et enroule Teresa dedans.

\- Merci Ayu… J'aurais dû me douter que tu dirais ça en fait, tu as toujours pris soin de moi, avoue-t-elle en serrant le tissu.

Le léger sourire d'Ayumi s'efface, laissant place à un immense sentiment de malaise. Elle bredouille un vague « bonne nuit » et vient se coucher près de Newt. Le blond la laisse naturellement se glisser sous sa couverture, et rit légèrement alors qu'elle se justifie seulement après s'être blottit contre lui. Elle reste silencieuse un moment, et arrange la couverture lorsqu'elle se rend compte que celle-ci est trop courte pour deux, et que Newt tremble de froid parce qu'il a préféré couvrir sa petite amie. Ils se battent légèrement pendant quelques minutes, trouvant chacun plus d'arguments invraisemblables pour que l'autre se couvre, jusqu'à ce que Minho vienne s'allonger derrière Ayumi pour partager lui aussi sa couverture avec elle.

\- Là, vous êtes assez couverts tous les deux maintenant, vous allez pouvoir arrêter de vous chamailler et dormir bande de gamins.  
\- Oh ! Pas « tocards » ? Remarque Ayumi.  
\- Félicitations Minho, t'as appris un nouveau mot, lâche Newt la voix pleine de sarcasmes.  
\- On devrait plutôt se féliciter nous-même, c'est grâce à nous qu'il l'a appris.  
\- On se tait et on dort les tocards ! Coupe l'asiatique qui s'est tourné du côté d'Ayumi.

Les deux autres rient et la jeune fille passe ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Le garçon la serre contre lui, souriant légèrement. Il l'embrasse sur la joue avant de la relâcher.

\- Bonne nuit vous deux, murmure Minho en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Ayumi se remet face à Newt et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il souhaite une bonne nuit à leur ami. La fatigue prend rapidement le dessus, et la dernière chose qu'elle sent, c'est la main de son petit ami qui glisse dans ses cheveux.

 **XxX**

« WICKED est bon. »

« Qu'en dis-tu Ayumi ? »

La revoilà dans cet étrange environnement : Thomas est devant elle, et lui tend la main.

« À quoi bon Thomas ? »

« Ça pourrait te sauver la vie. »

« WICKED est bon. »

Elle regarde autour d'elle : des gens en blouse blanche, qui semblent très occupés, remplissent la pièce.

Un cri attire son attention.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Ayumi… »

« WICKED est bon. »

« Je t'en prie, accepte. »

« WICKED est bon. »

 **XxX**

Elle sursaute violemment, et respire bruyamment.

\- Ayumi…

La brune sent la main de Newt passer doucement dans son dos. Les rayons de la lune filtrent à travers une fente de la fenêtre grossièrement condamnée, donc elle en déduit que le jour n'est pas encore levé. Elle se libère de l'étreinte de Newt, prenant garde de laisser Minho couvert, et s'assoit en pliant légèrement les jambes. À l'autre bout de la pièce, elle devine Jorge, qui est assis contre le mur, à côté de l'ouverture où était la porte. Visiblement, il monte la garde.

\- Rendors-toi gamine, t'as encore un peu de temps, chuchote-t-il.

Ayumi a la bouche pâteuse, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont rien bu. Inconsciemment, elle mastique dans le vide.

\- Attrape.

L'homme lui envoie quelque chose, « une gourde », remarque-t-elle une fois qu'elle l'a dans la main.

\- Merci…

Elle avale quelques gorgées d'eau, et se racle la gorge lorsqu'elle la tend à Newt, qui s'est assis lui aussi.

\- On a un peu de réserve à l'étage, faudra en emmener le plus possible à l'aube.

La jeune fille acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Jorge, ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Brenda ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- Plutôt.  
\- C'est votre fille ?  
\- J'aurais bien aimé. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Tout à l'heure… on aurait pu partir beaucoup plus tôt quand tout a explosé n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sure que vous attendiez qu'elle arrive.

L'homme avale quelques gorgées d'eau, tandis que Newt pose la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Tu fais attention à tout non ? Lâche l'homme en laissant partir sa tête en arrière.  
\- Il paraît… Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ?  
\- Pour votre ami, j'en sais rien, mais Brenda est une dure à cuir. Y'a des chances pour qu'elle s'en soit tiré, et qu'elle l'ait aidé.

Celui à la peau foncée baille discrètement.

\- Reposez vous un peu, on monte la garde, propose Newt qui s'était tut jusqu'ici.  
\- Réveillez nous avant l'aube, ordonne Jorge en s'allongeant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les légers ronflements de l'homme indiquent aux deux jeunes qu'il avait besoin de dormir.

Le blond recule, en restant assit, jusqu'au mur le plus proche, et se retrouve sous la fenêtre. Ayumi vient s'asseoir entre ses jambes, calant son dos contre le torse du garçon qui les couvre tous les deux.

\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Demande le garçon en plaçant ses mains au niveau du ventre de la brune.  
\- Oui, souffle-t-elle simplement.  
\- De quoi tu te souviens ?  
\- Je crois que c'était plus précis cette fois. J'étais avec Thomas, il…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Il voulais que j'accepte. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je… meurs…  
\- Accepter quoi ? (la voix du blond tressaillit légèrement, trahissant son inquiétude.)  
\- J'en n'ai aucune idée…

Newt soupire.

\- Et j'avais pas l'air très emballée d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle.

Un léger silence s'installe. L'adolescent laisse glisser ses doigts sous le haut de la jeune fille, les passant délicatement sur sa cicatrice.

\- Je me demande quelle créature a pu te faire ça, murmure-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Et pour une fois, je suis certainement moins curieuse que toi…

Le blond câline doucement son ventre, puis pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il finit par dégager sa nuque et embrasse tendrement son cou, provocant un frisson agréable dans le dos de la brune qui ferme doucement les yeux, et laisse sa tête partir en avant pour mieux profiter de cet instant de pure douceur.

\- Je ne pensais pas vivre un tel moment avec toi, avoue-t-elle.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tout est calme, je suis dans tes bras, et on n'est pas en danger pour l'instant…

Elle inspire profondément, puis mêle ses doigts à ceux du garçon.

\- Pour le peu de choses que je peux me souvenir, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver, et je partage ce moment de calme avec celui que j'aime le plus…

Le blond ricane légèrement, puis s'approche de son oreille :

\- Autant en profiter, je ne suis pas sûr que ça se reproduira souvent.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa petite amie qui tourne la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime Ayumi, déclare maladroitement l'adolescent en rougissant.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Newt, répond celle aux cheveux courts qui pose sa tête contre le cou du garçon.

Il ressert sa prise, et enlace la jeune fille au niveau du ventre en collant bien son torse contre son dos.

\- Newt… tu penses que Thomas est vivant ?

Visiblement, l'instant de bien-être est terminé.

\- J'en suis sûr. Il s'est sorti de situations impossibles avant ça, ça n'en fera qu'une de plus.

La brune rit légèrement, caressant doucement le dos de la main du blond.

\- Et toi ? Tu penses qu'on va l'atteindre ce satané refuge ?  
\- Certaine, affirme-t-elle avant de lui embrasser la main. Et même si on ne l'atteint pas, on a été assez malin pour échapper à WICKED. On trouvera un endroit où on sera en sécurité !

Le blond rit à son tour, puis se rend compte que la lumière extérieure est plus vive.

\- Il est temps de les réveiller.

Ayumi acquiesce et enjambe ses amis pour secouer Jorge. Une fois que les adolescents sont réveillés, l'homme reprend les commandes :

\- On a des vivres à l'étage, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : il faut limiter ce qu'on emmène, le reste, on s'en charge maintenant.

Il fait signe à Minho et Frypan de le suivre, pendant que Teresa entasse les couvertures dans un coin. Ayumi vient frotter les épaules de Chuck.

\- Tu t'es reposé bonhomme ? Demande-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Un peu… Je suis inquiet pour Thomas…

Malgré sa voix incertaine, le petit garçon lui sourit, un peu plus en forme que la veille. Celle aux yeux verts lui tire la joue puis aide Aris à distribuer une gourde à chacun. Minho remplit un sac avec un maximum de gourde et de nourriture. Le groupe profite de ce moment pour se remplir le ventre et se désaltérer. Ça fait quelques jours qu'ils n'ont pas fait un vrai repas, et qu'ils luttent contre la soif et la chaleur, cette pause est donc la bienvenue. L'adulte remonte ensuite avec Newt, et ils reviennent avec un carton plein d'armes diverses. Cette fois, pas de discours, chacun comprend ce qu'il doit faire, les adolescents se servent chacun à leur tour. Seul Chuck semble hésiter, et Ayumi lui tend une matraque. Elle sait pertinemment que le petit garçon tournerait de l'œil s'il devait abattre qui que ce soit à coup de machette ou de revolver, mais il faudra qu'il puisse se défendre quand même. Elle réalise alors à quel point ce monde qu'ils découvrent ne laisse aucune place à l'innocence, et elle se promet que Chuck ne tuera personne, même pour se défendre. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. D'un autre côté, une immense curiosité la dévore, et elle veut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et pourquoi on leur a fait vivre une chose aussi terrible que de les enfermer pendant trois ans dans un labyrinthe aussi dangereux qu'immense.

Lorsqu'elle sort de ses pensées, elle se rend compte que chacun a trouvé son bonheur : Minho place une carabine sur son épaule, Frypan range un revolver, et serre une matraque, Aris a choisi une batte couverte de barbelés, Newt place une machette dans son dos (Ayumi ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à celle qu'il avait au bloc), et Teresa a choisi une matraque aussi. Pendant que les garçons récupèrent des chargeurs, la jeune fille récupère ce qu'il reste : un revolver et une matraque, ainsi que deux chargeurs laissés pour compte.

\- Maintenant on bouge. Rappelez vous que chacun a une gourde et une ration de nourriture. Gérez bien vos réserves, ordonne Jorge.

Le groupe se remet en marche, et parcourt un nouveau désert, plein de ruines. Ayumi observe attentivement le décor autour d'eux, puis accélère le pas pour rattraper leur guide.

\- Ça fait longtemps que cet endroit est comme ça ?

L'homme lâche un rire moqueur.

\- Ouais. T'étais sûrement pas née gamine.  
\- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître le coin…  
\- Assez. Et il vaut mieux être discret, donc si tu as fini de me poser des questions sans intérêt, tu la fermes.

La jeune fille reste immobile : visiblement, ce mec ne l'aime pas. Mais en plus, elle ne va pas pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ce qui a mis un tel bazar dans le coin. D'après les immenses blocs de bétons brisés et les tiges de métal, il y avait des immeubles ici. Les éclats de verre qu'elle distingue confirment cette hypothèse. Ils sont donc certainement dans une ancienne ville. Une ancienne grande ville d'ailleurs, parce que le seul immeuble qui tient encore debout est haut. Peut-être un quartier d'affaire ?

Elle sursaute en sentant une main presser légèrement son épaule, et détourne la tête en voyant qu'il s'agit de Teresa. Elle s'attendait à ce que cette main soit celle de Newt, et le malaise qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle est avec l'autre adolescente est toujours présent, ce qui la pousse à se remettre en route.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites tout le temps ?

La brune déglutit : évidemment, elle devait s'attendre à une confrontation, il fallait que ça arrive.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal Ayu.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Demande-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.  
\- Je t'ai toujours appelée comme ça…

La voix de celle aux yeux bleus respire la bienveillance, mais trahit également une pointe de déception. Ce surnom a l'air d'être précieux pour Teresa, et le fait que son amie ne s'en souvienne pas est certainement la cause de cette déception. Elle est sûrement un peu blessée, même si elle ne peut pas lui reprocher son amnésie. Pourtant, Ayumi ne peut pas s'empêcher de se méfier, et s'en sentirait presque coupable.

\- Tu as quelques souvenirs toi ? Questionne Teresa.  
\- Oui… mais j'ai pas très envie d'en parler.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Laisse tomber Teresa.

Celle aux yeux verts fait volte-face, mais l'autre fille la retient par le poignet.

\- Ayumi, dis moi s'il te plaît ! Je peux peut-être t'aider à comprendre ce dont tu te souviens ! Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ?  
\- Oui, répond-elle froidement, je me souviens que tu me fais du mal. Je suis retenue quelque part, quelque chose me fonce dessus, j'ai peur, et toi tu es là, juste à côté de moi, et tu ne fais rien pour m'aider. Au contraire, tu me dis que je sais pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Comment je suis censée te faire confiance avec cet unique souvenir de toi ?!

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle a dégagé son poignet de la prise de Teresa, et ses mains se sont mises à trembler. Au fur et à mesure, son ton dur est devenu fragile, porteur à la fois d'une grande tristesse et d'une colère qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Mais le visage décomposé de l'autre brune, ainsi que son regard fuyant lui font penser qu'elle a parlé un peu vite.

\- Donc… Tu te souviens pour ta cicatrice, semble réaliser l'accusée.

Le regard d'Ayumi se teint de surprise. Elle n'a pas encore parlé de cette fameuse cicatrice, alors peut-être que Teresa ne cherche pas à la piéger. Peut-être qu'elle va savoir pourquoi elle était sanglée sur cette sorte de chaise, et pourquoi cette fille qui dit être son amie l'a juste regardée subir ça au lieu de l'aider. En tout cas, elle a réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde, et l'adolescente attend la suite de l'histoire.

\- Si j'avais su pourquoi ils me faisaient faire ça en réalité, je peux t'assurer que je ne l'aurais pas fait, je te le jure !

Ayumi peut sentir la culpabilité de la jeune fille d'où elle est, et sa méfiance continue de s'effriter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour te convaincre de faire un truc pareil ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont lancé sur moi ?

Celle aux yeux bleus soupire, puis regarde son ancienne amie.

\- Ils savaient que j'étais prête à tout pour trouver un vaccin… Alors, ils ont légèrement modifié la vérité. Cet examen était nécessaire pour tester ton immunité d'après eux… et j'ai été assez naïve pour les croire. Deux médecins tenaient un fondu… Tu sais, ce qui nous a attaqué quand on s'est échappé ? (l'autre acquiesce) Ils en ont gardé un l'ont enchaîné, et l'ont précipité sur toi…

Elle soupire à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée Ayu…

Un léger silence s'installe, et les dernières barrières qu'Ayumi s'efforçait de conserver flanchent définitivement.

\- Teresa… ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ?

Sa voix est très douce, et les yeux de l'autre fille s'humidifient : elle semble heureuse de voir que son ancienne amie est prête à lui refaire confiance.

\- Longtemps ! (elle la serre contre elle) On se connaissait avant que WICKED nous mettent la main dessus et…

Un bruit attire leur attention, et Ayumi écarquille les yeux : un fondu vient de s'extirper des ruines, et se jette sur les filles. C'est à ce moment là qu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles sont seules : visiblement, les autres n'ont pas vu qu'elles se sont arrêtées et ont continué d'avancer. Celle aux yeux verts brandit sa matraque en avant, et recule en entraînant Teresa avec elle.

\- Rattrape les autres Teresa ! Je suis derrière toi !

L'autre part en courant, et Ayumi frappe son adversaire à la tête. Elle s'apprête à courir, mais d'autres fondus ont été attirés par le bruit, et l'empêchent de rejoindre son amie qui a pu passer. Elle sort son revolver puis tire rapidement sur celui qui se rapproche trop rapidement. Elle met un grand coup de matraque sur le côté pour en faire tomber trois, et en abat un deuxième.

« Encore. »

Elle se fige un instant, persuadée d'avoir entendu quelqu'un. L'un des fondus attrape son bras, et se fait descendre à bout portant.

« Cours. »

Elle évite ses assaillants, et tire une quatrième fois.

« Tire. »

La brune met un coup de matraque à l'un de ses adversaires.

« À ce rythme, tu vas mourir gamine. »

\- Non !

Un coup de feu la fait sursauter : elle se rend compte que Teresa est allée chercher les autres, et Minho vient d'abattre l'une des créatures. Frypan couvre Aris au revolver, alors que le châtain frappe ses adversaires avec sa batte, et Jorge reste en arrière pour protéger Chuck, dont la peur est visible à sa matraque tremblante. Celle aux cheveux courts respire bruyamment, et tombe à genou : sa vue se brouille, et elle entend des milliers de dialogues en même temps. Un fondu se précipite sur elle, et une machette lui fend le crâne, l'arrêtant net.

\- … yumi… qu'on bou…

Elle reconnaît Newt, mais comprend à peine ce qu'il lui dit, et est incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Soudain, l'image du blond devient floue, et Thomas prend sa place.

\- Thomas, aide-moi…

Elle se sent légère, et le désert laisse place à un laboratoire de WICKED.

\- Je peux pas mourir maintenant… Il faut qu'ils paient…

Puis tout devient sombre.

\- On s'est fait avoir…

« Je sais Ayumi. »

« Ayumi. »

« Ayumi. »

\- Ayumi !

La brune sursaute, et plaque elle-même ses mains sur sa propre bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se rend compte que ses joues sont mouillées, et ses amis semblent très inquiets pour elle.

\- Tu es avec nous ? Interroge Newt qui la tient par les épaules.

Elle reste immobile un moment, puis serre le garçon contre elle.

\- Je vais bien. Grâce à vous. Merci d'être revenu me chercher… personne n'est blessé ?  
\- Non, et heureusement intervient Jorge. La prochaine fois, on ne reviendra pas.

Il écarte Newt et attrape la brune par le col.

\- On reste groupé. La zone A n'est plus très loin, c'est pas le moment de se faire descendre pigé ?!  
\- Oui. Ça n'arrivera plus.

La brune fait lâcher l'homme, essuie ses yeux et se remet en marche, suivie par ses compagnons. Newt la rattrape et lui prend la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-il à voix basse.  
\- J'ai… rêvé éveillée (elle déglutit). J'ai entendu quelqu'un et… tout s'est mélangé. Je crois que j'ai confondu la réalité et mes souvenirs…

Sa main se crispe dans celle du garçon.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est enfui ?

Celle aux yeux verts pâlit.

\- C'est pas à toi que je parlais… Je… Je parlais à Thomas…  
\- C'est ce que j'avais compris…

Les paroles qu'elle a prononcé juste avant résonnent dans sa tête.

\- J'ai… J'aurais dû mourir, affirme-t-elle la voix tremblante.  
\- On y est les jeunes, lâche Jorge qui s'arrête. Maintenant, faites profil bas, faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer avant de trouver Marcus.

Il fait signe aux adolescents d'avancer, et la jeune fille regarde autour d'elle : les bâtiments sont hauts, sales, voir dangereux pour certains. Quelques murs sont fissurés, parfois, des blocs de bétons entiers manquent, ce qui la pousse à chercher par quel miracle ils peuvent encore tenir. Elle remarque un drapeau rouge, sur lequel « Zone A » est peint en blanc. Au moins, ils sont sûrs d'être au bon endroit.

Il y a des gens partout autour d'eux, hommes, femmes et enfants. Ils ont tous l'air miséreux – certains plus que d'autres – et Ayumi se rapproche de Chuck en remarquant un homme qui les suit du regard avec un drôle d'air. Elle s'arrête derrière son ami asiatique alors que leur meneur aborde un homme blond.

\- Jorge ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

L'homme s'avance en titubant, et pose maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de celui à la peau foncée. Newt se penche vers Ayumi.

\- Il est raide non ? Murmure-t-il.  
\- Ouais… Pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs.

Avant de parler du Bras Droit, Jorge décrit Thomas et Brenda pour savoir s'ils sont venus ici, mais Marcus ne semble pas très coopératif : il ignore les questions de l'autre homme, et propose une boisson étrange aux jeunes. Il tend une flasque à Chuck qui l'attrape timidement. Un déclic plutôt sonore fait sursauter les adolescents, et l'homme blond semble s'être crispé. Ayumi comprend que Jorge le menace avec un revolver, et elle arrache la flasque des mains du cadet.

\- Touche pas à ça Chuck.  
\- Que dirais-tu d'aller discuter en privé Marcus ? Demande Jorge (même si ça ressemble plus à un ordre). Et pas de ça pour eux, ils sont avec moi.

L'homme déglutit et se laisse pousser par l'autre adulte dans le bâtiment dont il était sorti, puis la musique agresse les tympans des adolescents. Ils passent au milieu de jeunes de leur âge, qui sont dans le même état que ce Marcus. La chaleur est étouffante, et tous ces corps qui s'agitent semblent danser au ralenti. Jorge désigne un escalier que le groupe rejoint rapidement. Ils arrivent dans une pièce lumineuse, où leur meneur frappe Marcus au visage pour le sonner. Il en profite ensuite pour l'asseoir sur une chaise, et lui ligote les mains dans le dos.

\- Bon, on reprend : est-ce que t'as vu des gamins qui ressemblent à ceux dont on parlait tout à l'heure ?

Devant le silence de l'homme, celui aux cheveux gris lui met une claque sonore, assez forte pour lui faire tourner la tête. Frypan et Aris sont attentifs à l'échange, pendant que les autres essayent de mettre au point une stratégie.

\- On n'a pas besoin de savoir s'il les a vu. Il faut qu'on descende pour les chercher. Minho et Teresa, vous y allez ensemble, je pars avec Ayumi, ordonne Newt.  
\- Et moi ? Demande Chuck.  
\- Tu restes ici avec Frypan et Aris.

Un nouveau coup fait râler l'homme, et le plus jeune baisse les yeux.

\- Je veux pas rester ici.  
\- Tu penses que tu seras mieux en bas ? Questionne doucement Ayumi.  
\- J'ai le choix entre un mec qui se fait taper dessus et des ados défoncés (un nouveau coup le fait grimacer). Newt, laisse moi venir avec vous…

Le blond soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

\- D'accord, mais tu restes près de nous.  
\- Eh les gars, appelle Frypan, il a vu des gens qui leur ressemblent !

Les regards se croisent dans le groupe, et chacun se lève pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Soyez prudent. Et ne buvez rien, ordonne le blond à Minho et Teresa.

Le duo s'éloigne, et les trois autres partent à la recherche de leurs amis. La jeune fille a la tête qui tourne, l'ambiance est glauque ici. Les regards qu'on leur lance sont vitreux, comme si on ne les voyait pas vraiment passer. Des bruits rauques la font frissonner : elle connaît ce son, et la peur s'empare de son estomac. Elle regarde autour d'eux, pour trouver le fondu qui se cache parmi les danseurs, et se rend compte qu'il est enchaîné, dans un coin plus lumineux de la pièce. L'un des garçons autour évite ses différentes tentatives de morsures sans difficulté, et finit par lui braquer une arme sur le front. La brune se retourne avant que le coup ne parte, et déglutit en entendant les cris de joie des spectateurs. Elle serre la main de Chuck pour être sûre qu'il ne s'éloigne pas d'elle, elle ne veut surtout pas le perdre ici. Newt fend la foule, tenant lui-même la main de la brune pour ne pas la perdre.

\- Là ! Y a Brenda ! S'écrie-t-il.

Le garçon se précipite vers elle, et Ayumi remarque qu'elle semble avoir du mal à tenir debout. Newt pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Eh Brenda, ça va ?!

Elle lutte visiblement pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Brenda, où est Thomas ?!  
\- Newt, elle est défoncée ! Elle te répondra pas, je suis même pas sûre qu'elle t'entend ! On doit la remonter, faut qu'elle boive de l'eau !

Le blond acquiesce et soutient la brune aux yeux sombres pour la ramener à l'étage.

\- J'espère que les autres vont trouver Thomas.

Ayumi ne répond pas. Elle ne l'a pas vraiment entendu, puisque quelque chose vient d'attirer son attention.

\- Newt… Où est passé Chuck ?!

* * *

 _Ayumi-chan_


	7. Chapter 6

Le blond cligne des yeux et cherche le plus jeune du regard.

\- Je savais qu'il aurait dû rester en haut !  
\- Ramène Brenda, je vais le trouver !  
\- Je te laisse pas toute seule là-dedans Ayumi, dit le garçon en la faisant avancer. On va le retrouver !

Les deux adolescents (et Brenda) se faufilent à travers les danseurs pour retrouver leur jeune compagnon. Le cœur battant, la brune ne cesse de tourner la tête, dans l'espoir de repérer les cheveux frisés du plus jeune. Une incroyable mise en scène lui passe devant les yeux, au fur et à mesure que sa panique augmente. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Chuck, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Newt tire sur sa manche, et pointe du doigt un coin vers le bar : un garçon (visiblement plus vieux qu'eux), est accoudé sur le comptoir, et semble mort de rire. Devant lui, Chuck est en train de boire le contenu d'un verre, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Le sang d'Ayumi ne fait qu'un tour ; elle fend la foule pour le rejoindre et lui arrache le verre des mains.

\- Chuck qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
\- T'as un problème ? Toi non plus tu veux pas t'amuser ? Questionne l'autre garçon qui se redresse pour se donner une certaine allure.

La brune déglutit, lui jette le fond du verre au visage, et lui met un coup derrière la tête avec. Le peu de personnes ayant remarqué l'action ne réagissent pas (ou se contentent de rire pour les plus mal en point), puis celle aux yeux verts entraîne son jeune ami avec elle, rejoignant Newt et Brenda pour qu'ils puissent retourner à l'étage tous ensemble. Mais à la démarche du petit garçon, elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche.

\- Chuck… Tu sais ce que tu as bu ?  
\- Non… Mais c'était pas très bon, répond-il en riant.

Elle l'aide à rejoindre les escaliers, lui tenant le bras alors qu'il s'appuie sur la rambarde. Une fois à l'étage, la brune l'assoit sur le canapé et lui tend sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Tiens Chuck, ça sera meilleur…  
\- J'ai plus soif Ayumi…

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui soupire.

\- On va pas y arriver…

La brune sursaute et serre le petit garçon contre elle.

\- Chuck…  
\- On n'a plus de vivres, on ne sait pas où aller, WICKED nous cherche et des créatures peuvent nous tuer… Ayumi, pourquoi on continue ?

La brune sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'un coup, elle ouvre sa gourde et en renverse une bonne partie sur la tête du petit garçon, espérant l'aider à y voir plus clair rapidement.

\- Bois Chuck, ordonne-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle regrette immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le regard larmoyant de son jeune camarade, et le serre contre elle aussi fort que possible.

\- On va y arriver Chuck, je te le jure. Dans tous les cas, je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Je te laisserai pas tomber bonhomme, jamais !

Le petit garçon sanglote contre son cou, puis il serre la manche de sa veste. Il avait tenté d'être courageux pendant longtemps, en lui remontant le moral pour Thomas, en souriant même après ça. Mais maintenant, la fatigue et la boisson qu'il a bu un peu plus tôt montrent bien à quel point il a peur.

\- Je veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi Ayumi…  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas Chuck, je resterai en vie, pour toi.

Après cinq minutes, le châtain accepte enfin de boire le peu d'eau que la gourde d'Ayumi contient encore, puis il s'endort sur le semblant de canapé dans lequel il est installé. La brune en profite pour rejoindre Newt qui s'occupe d'une Brenda somnolente.

\- Alors ?  
\- Je crois qu'elle va un peu mieux, dit-il à voix basse. On devrait peut-être retourner chercher les autres en bas, je crois que Jorge en a encore pour un moment avec ce type.

Effectivement, les claques sont toujours très sonores, et même s'il a le nez en sang et un hématome, Marcus continue de rire. Au même moment, Minho et Teresa remontent en soutenant un Thomas évanouit. Newt et Ayumi se dépêchent d'aller les aider pendant que Frypan et Aris prépare un matelas de fortune pour le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande précipitamment la brune en se penchant vers son ami.  
\- J'en sais rien, Teresa l'a trouvé par terre !

Celle aux yeux bleus humidifie un tissu qu'elle passe sur le visage du garçon inconscient, pendant qu'Ayumi prend son pouls.

\- Il est vivant déjà, annonce-t-elle soulagée.

Teresa reste à côté du brun avec Ayumi, Minho est allé discuter avec Frypan pour savoir où en était Jorge, et Newt s'assoit à côté de Chuck pour veiller sur lui.

\- Chuck était trop fatigué n'est-ce pas ? Demande Teresa.  
\- En fait, il a bu quelque chose en bas…

Ayumi soupire : c'est sa faute d'ailleurs, si elle l'avait surveillé correctement, ça ne serait jamais arrivé…

\- Comment ça se fait ? Newt avait…

Celle aux yeux verts explique ce qu'il s'est passé sans lâcher le petit garçon des yeux, et Teresa pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- C'était un risque à prendre, il le savait… Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher Ayumi.  
\- Si seulement j'avais senti qu'il ne me tenait plus…  
\- Il est en vie Ayu, c'est le principal.

La jeune fille reste silencieuse : Teresa a raison, elle ne peut pas culpabiliser plus longtemps. Au contraire, elle doit redoubler d'efforts pour protéger Chuck, et éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

\- Merci Teresa, dit-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

Elle est interloquée par la gêne qu'elle décèle dans le sourire que son amie lui rend parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment l'interpréter.

Heureusement, Thomas se réveille à ce moment-là, l'empêchant de s'interroger plus sur la question. Vu son sursaut, Ayumi se doute que son sommeil était agité…

\- Thomas, est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Le brun jette un regard perdu autour de lui avant de hocher légèrement la tête. Il prend un peu de temps pour s'asseoir et accepte volontiers la gourde qu'Ayumi lui tend, puis il rejoint Newt sur le canapé, alors que Chuck commence lui-même à se réveiller. Ayumi se penche vers le petit garçon et passe une main bienveillante dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va mieux bonhomme ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-il et s'asseyant difficilement.  
\- Rien. T'en fait pas.

Elle le serre dans ses bras, se rappelant immanquablement ses paroles désespérées.

Il faut qu'ils s'en sortent. Elle fera tout pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle s'intéresse à nouveau à la conversation, Jorge s'appuie sur les jambes de Marcus :

\- Où est Bertha ?

La question semble surprendre le blond, qui est maintenant au bord des larmes.

\- Pas Bertha, implore-t-il pitoyablement.

Mais leur guide se montre inflexible. Et en cinq minutes, ils rejoignent une voiture dans un genre de garage de fortune. Jorge a rapidement fait avouer à leur hôte où il cachait les clefs, et maintenant, il enlève une bâche poussiéreuse du véhicule.

\- Vous allez devoir vous serrez, dit-il aux jeunes en ouvrant la portière pour se mettre au volant.

Rapidement, les adolescents font la répartition la plus efficace : Newt montera devant, avec Ayumi qui sera sur ses genoux, Thomas sera derrière eux avec Teresa dans la même situation, Aris prendra la place du milieu avec Brenda, et Frypan et Chuck seront derrière Jorge. Quand à Minho, il voyagera dans le coffre, qui restera ouvert. Si le garçon était d'abord réticent à cette idée, Jorge avait réussi à le « rassurer » en promettant qu'il ne roulerait pas vite puisque la voiture serait bien chargée, et qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'ils croisent un autre véhicule. Néanmoins, l'asiatique avait gardé le revolver qu'Ayumi lui avait confié, par sécurité. La brune le remercie pour son « grand sacrifice » d'une étreinte chaleureuse avant de monter à l'avant avec Newt.

Une fois que tout le monde est prêt, Jorge démarre en douceur pour éviter de perdre Minho tout de suite. Le silence se fait dans la voiture, un silence apaisant, témoin du soulagement du petit groupe. Ayumi laisse son regard se perdre dans le paysage désolé qui défile devant eux, quand soudain, un violent mal de tête s'empare d'elle.

« Il faut qu'ils payent Thomas ! »

La brune se penche en avant, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, assaillie par un brouhaha incompréhensible.

« On va la trouver la solution, nous ! »

Une lumière blanche se balance devant ses yeux, un peu comme si une ampoule pendait au plafond d'un bâtiment.

« Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui Ayu ? »

Le petit garçon à la peau noir refait surface : il lui adresse toujours le même sourire, mais il a l'air bien plus fatigué que la fois précédente.

\- Et toi Al' ? Murmure-t-elle.

« Ayumi, il faut que tu le fasse ! »

Ses phalanges blanchissent lorsqu'elle serre sa boîte crânienne.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Ayumi… »

\- Ayumi !

La brune sursaute et se cogne au plafond, lâchant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tout va bien Ayumi, t'es avec nous !

L'adolescente reconnaît la voix de Newt ; elle ouvre prudemment les yeux et se rend compte qu'ils sont maintenant entourés de montagnes. Combien de temps cette « crise » a duré ? Assez longtemps pour que ses amis à l'arrière le remarquent vu le regard inquiet de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Ayumi ?  
\- Ça va Chuck.

Elle se frotte légèrement le front alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installe.

\- C'est rien, ajoute-t-elle finalement.

Newt lui prend la main et pose l'autre sur sa cuisse, alors que la brune lui adresse un sourire plein de gratitude. Il voit bien qu'elle est perturbée, et il sait qu'elle ne voudra pas parler de ses « cauchemars » devant les autres.

\- Eh, c'est quoi ça ? Demande Thomas (pour changer de sujet selon la brune).

Lorsqu'elle regarde devant eux, elle se rend compte que des voitures ont été abandonnées. Ses sourcils se froncent, et une petite voix lui souffle qu'ils sont en danger. Jorge arrête la voiture et descend, imité par les jeunes. Minho les rejoint vite et ne pose aucune question lorsqu'il est lui-même confronté à l'état de la route.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Ayumi ne répond rien, son instinct la pousse à prendre la main de Chuck pour le rapprocher d'elle. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle s'approche du tunnel devant eux, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, mais elle a du mal à être inquiète. En fait, elle a beaucoup plus peur pour ses amis que pour elle. Un coup de feu la fait alors sursauter, Chuck ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler alors que les autres se protègent instinctivement la tête.

\- À couvert ! hurle-t-elle.

Elle entraîne le plus jeune derrière une voiture et le serre contre elle pour tenter de le rassurer, cherchant frénétiquement d'où peuvent venir ces tirs. L'écho des coups de feu résonne longtemps, puis la voix de Thomas remplace ce son désagréable :

\- Personne n'est blessé ?!  
\- On va bien ! Répond Teresa.  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu d'où venait ces putains de tirs ?!

Un rire nerveux secoue la brune : elle ne sait pas si c'est le fait d'entendre Newt perdre son sang-froid, ou l'absurdité de sa question, mais ses nerfs ont pris le dessus.

Des nouveaux coups retentissent, et Ayumi serre Chuck dans ses bras pour tenter de calmer ses sanglots. Soudain, un « clic » lui fait tendre l'oreille. Un instinct étrange lui souffle qu'il s'agit d'un détonateur, mais Jorge perturbe le cours de ses pensées :

\- Tenez-vous prêts ! À mon signal, vous courrez tous vers le camion ! Bouchez vous les oreilles, ça va secouer !

La brune prend la main de son cadet et la serre pour contenir ses tremblements, mimant un « suis-moi » pour le rassurer. Elle l'aide à se mettre accroupi, attentive au décompte de l'homme. Mais un nouveau « clic » l'interrompt. Et cette fois, c'est une arme qu'on charge : elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Ayumi se tourne vers l'origine du bruit, et déglutit en découvrant deux filles (dont le visage est masqué) derrière Jorge et Thomas. Armées.

\- Levez-vous ! Et pas de coup fourré, ordonne durement celle à la peau foncée.

L'autre, blonde, a un fusil pointé sur Newt et Minho, et avant que l'une des deux ne s'intéresse à Chuck et elle, elle s'approche de l'oreille du plus jeune :

\- Pas de panique. Reste derrière moi bonhomme, tout va bien se passer.

Le petit garçon hoche mécaniquement la tête alors que ses joues sont inondées de larmes. Elle lâche doucement la main du plus jeune, l'invitant d'un geste à lever doucement les mains, comme elle. Le but du jeu, c'est de ne pas faire les idiots pour l'instant.

\- Approchez vous deux ! Crie celle à la peau noire à leur attention.

Mais Chuck semble pétrifié, et il est hors de question qu'Ayumi le laisse seul.

\- Je crois qu'il ne peut pas bouger, déclare-t-elle doucement.  
\- Il est bouché ou juste stupide ?!  
\- Il est surtout terrifié. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a l'occasion d'avoir une arme pointée sur soi, tu vois ?

Son sang-froid l'étonne elle-même, mais l'impatience de leurs hôtes ne présage rien de bon : elles sont nerveuses, très nerveuses.

\- Alors toi, avance, reprend-t-elle.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas armés, ni lui, ni moi. Tu peux venir nous fouiller si tu veux, mais je reste avec lui.

Les autres se sont tournés vers elle, tous inquiets. Elle joue gros, oui, mais elle ne laissera pas Chuck. Elle lui a fait une promesse. Lentement, elle fait un pas sur la gauche, pour être complètement devant le garçon.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, ajoute-t-elle.

Mais alors que l'adolescente fronce les sourcils, son acolyte blonde lui met un très léger coup dans l'épaule, désignant Aris de la tête.

\- A-Aris ? demande-t-elle alors, oubliant complètement Ayumi.

Le garçon cligne rapidement des yeux, ne comprenant pas mieux la situation que ses camarades de voyage. Finalement, celle à la peau foncée retire le foulard qui lui cache le visage, et le regard du garçon s'illumine.

\- Harriet !

Il passe devant Teresa et Frypan pour serrer leur agresseur, alors que la blonde se démasque aussi. Ayumi capte le prénom de « Sonya » pendant les embrassades des trois jeunes, puis elle reprend la main de Chuck, sentant que le danger est complètement effacé.

\- T'as de la chance qu'on t'ait pas descendu espèce d'idiot ! Lance la brune en serrant une fois de plus le garçon.  
\- Heu… Vous nous expliquez ? Demande prudemment Minho.  
\- On était dans le même labyrinthe !

Un léger sourire s'empare des lèvres d'Ayumi alors que le reste de son groupe baisse les mains. Pendant qu'Harriet prévient ses collègues planqués, celle aux verts serre son cadet contre elle.

\- Tout va bien Chuck, c'est fini mon grand.

Le garçon lui rend puissamment son étreinte, balbutiant plusieurs « merci » confus, et réussit à calmer ses larmes. Sonya et Harriet leur font signe de les suivre, et se dirigent vers le tunnel.

\- Tu peux reculer Jo' ! Lance la blonde.

Le camion bouge presque immédiatement, et pendant qu'Harriet leur rappelle « la chance » qu'ils ont eu de leur tomber dessus avant des gens moins fréquentables, Ayumi garde la main de Chuck dans la sienne, et lui offre un grand sourire. Ce n'est que lorsque les termes « Bras Droit » arrivent dans la conversation qu'elle choisit de s'y intéresser.

\- Vous savez où est le Bras Droit ? Demande-t-elle en même temps que Thomas.

Les adolescents échangent un regard surpris avant que le garçon ne lui adresse un sourire timide.

\- Montez !

Le petit groupe doit se séparer dans les différents véhicules : Jorge est monté avec Brenda, alors que Frypan, Aris et Minho sont dans la voiture d'Harriet. Newt, Teresa et Thomas sont dans la dernière, et Ayumi reste avec Chuck, dans la voiture de Sonya. Alors qu'elle vérifie qu'il est bien attaché, le convoi démarre, et le petit garçon pose sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune. Visiblement, l'altercation l'a épuisé.

\- Vous aussi, vous étiez dans un labyrinthe ? Vous étiez tous dans le même ? Questionne Sonya en tournant la tête vers Ayumi.  
\- Tous, sauf l'autre fille.  
\- Je vois. Est-ce que… Tu étais la seule fille là-bas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Aris était le seul garçon chez nous.

La brune fronce les sourcils. Alors il n'y avait que des filles dans le labyrinthe de leur ami ? Et dans le sien, que des garçons… L'adolescente réfléchit à toute vitesse : peut-être qu'ils avaient un rôle spécial ? Peut-être même qu'ils se connaissaient avant ? Pourtant, il n'y a aucune trace d'Aris dans ses flashs…

\- Est-ce qu'on est loin du… du « camp » du Bras Droit ? Propose la brune.  
\- Non, mais vu qu'on va tout plier ce soir, vous avez vraiment de la chance qu'on vous ait trouvés !

Ayumi sourit à Chuck et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on s'en sortirait, pas vrai bonhomme ?

Le petit garçon hoche doucement la tête et plaque ses lèvres contre la joue de la jeune fille qui ricane.

\- Merci Ayumi. Merci beaucoup.

Lorsque leur voiture s'arrête, Ayumi ouvre de grand yeux : devant elle, il y a un camp, des tentes sont plantées un peu partout, de la fumée témoigne qu'un feu s'est éteint il y a un certain temps, et surtout, il y a des gens. Des gens vivants, qui ne cherchent pas à les tuer, ni à leur faire du mal.

Enfin ça, ce n'est pas encore certains.

\- Il faut qu'on voit Vince. C'est lui qui va décider si vous pouvez rester ou pas, déclare Harriet.

Une légère panique naît dans le regard du cadet, panique qu'Ayumi chasse avec un grand sourire. Ils ne sont pas malade, ils n'auront aucune raison de les rejeter.

Un homme s'arrête devant eux, et la brune se surprend à penser qu'il est son « archétype du résistant » : ses cheveux blonds ne sont pas coiffés (et longs), sa barbe n'est pas entretenue, et ses vêtements sont légèrement abîmés, certainement protégés par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui les recouvre. Il se tient droit, porte un revolver à la ceinture, et a les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous ramenez ?

Aucun doute, c'est lui Vince.

\- On les a trouvé dans la montagne.  
\- Et vous les avez examiné ?  
\- Je connais celui-là, déclare Harriet en désignant son ami, Aris. J'ai confiance en lui.  
\- Et bien pas moi. Examinez-les, ordonne le blond.

Mais alors que des hommes s'approchent d'eux, Brenda s'effondre. Ayumi sursaute et ne peut que laisser Jorge et Thomas s'agiter autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande alors Vince qui fronce les sourcils.  
\- J'en sais rien ! Répond Jorge dont la panique est visible.

La brune semble murmurer quelque chose, mais celle aux cheveux courts n'arrive pas à l'entendre. L'homme blond examine sa cheville, puis recule d'un coup et sort son revolver.

\- S'en est un ! Crie-t-il en pointant son arme sur la jeune fille.  
\- Non attendez !

Thomas s'interpose entre Brenda et le canon de Vince pendant que deux hommes écartent Jorge.

\- Ne faites pas ça, elle n'est pas encore dangereuse ! C'est sa première crise, et je lui ai laissé entendre que vous pourriez l'aider…

Ayumi déglutit discrètement : c'est bien la première fois que Thomas a l'air si peu sûr de lui, pourtant il est déterminé à aider Brenda. Si elle n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, la conviction du garçon pour l'aider est une preuve suffisante qu'elle peut avoir confiance en elle.

\- Oui je peux l'aider…

Le brun soupire de soulagement, mais lorsqu'un homme s'approche de lui et l'écarte, Ayumi ne peut s'empêcher de se méfier.

\- … en abrégeant ses terribles souffrances, ajoute-t-il en chargeant son arme.  
\- Non !

Thomas se débat comme un diable puisque son hôte le retient désormais hors de la visée de Vince. Le sang de son amie ne fait qu'un tour.

\- Faites pas ça !

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle se précipite sur Vince et dévie son poignet pour que le canon de l'arme soit dirigé vers le ciel. Il faut une minute à l'homme pour se dégager de sa prise, et l'envoyer dans les bras de Minho qui serre ses épaules.

\- Arrêtez ! Lance alors une voix féminine.

Une dame brune écarte les hommes du blond et se faufile à ses côtés alors qu'il reprend Brenda en joug.

\- S'en est un docteur, on ne peut plus rien pour elle, explique-t-il sombrement.  
\- Nous non. Mais lui, oui, répond la femme avec un regard brillant.

Un énorme sourire prend place sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Thomas.

Les amis du brun se tournent vers lui dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, mais apparemment, il ne comprend pas mieux la situation qu'eux.

\- V-vous me connaissez ?  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas… C'est logique, puisqu'ils t'ont envoyé dans le labyrinthe…

La femme brune se penche sur Brenda, dont la respiration est laborieuse, pour prendre son pouls.

\- La première fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as dit que tu en avais assez de voir tes amis… mourir sous tes yeux.

Elle laisse un temps pour se concentrer sur l'examen sommaire de Brenda. Pendant ce silence, la tête d'Ayumi bourdonne.

« Je ne veux plus rester là… »

Elle pose sa main sur celle de Minho, cherchant un soutien physique alors que ses jambes tremblent.

« … à attendre qu'ils meurent… »

Sans rien dire, l'asiatique serre sa main.

« … les uns après les autres… »

Pas de doute : elle était là le jour où Thomas a dit ça.

\- Et la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu me communiquais toutes les coordonnées des infrastructures de WICKED.

La nouvelle crée un choc parmi les adolescents.

\- C'est lui notre source, réalise alors Vince sans que ses mots n'aient de sens pour les jeunes.

Le brun ne comprend rien, mais il ne dit rien non plus.

\- Messieurs, emmenez-la sous ma tente, et apportez des vêtements chauds à ces jeunes gens. Thomas, tu veux bien me suivre ?

Le garçon cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, lance un regard à ses amis, et suit finalement la femme qui emmène Brenda. Jorge leur emboîte le pas, et trois hommes distribuent des vestes et autres écharpes, bonnets et gants au petit groupe. Mais alors qu'elle arrange un bonnet bleu sur la tête de Chuck, le regard d'Ayumi s'arrête un moment sur Teresa. Un mélange d'émotions est lisible sur le visage de son amie : Malaise et colère sont au rendez-vous.

Mais surtout (et c'était bien pire), Teresa avait l'air très triste.

* * *

Hey tout le monde ! On arrive bientôt à la fin de ce tome !

Bon, avec la fac c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire (la troisième année est un peu longue w), mais je vais essayer de ne pas mettre trop de temps à publier le dernier tome (la trame est presque élaborée, le prologue est écrit, et on devrait être à peu près sur le même niveau de longueur en terme de quantité de chapitres !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en reviews sur ce chapitre (ainsi que vos hypothèses), et à bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	8. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Kssidralisk :_ Non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là ! Ce tome est bientôt fini, et j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain (qui sera le dernier du coup !). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

* * *

La nuit ne va pas tomber avant quelques heures, et une dame sur le camp leur a dit qu'on leur servira à manger dans une heure et demie. Avec ces informations bien en tête, Ayumi a décidé de partir explorer le camp : elle discute un peu avec les gens déjà présents, pose des questions sur leur départ du lendemain, ainsi que sur leur installation. Au bout d'un moment, Harriet vient à sa rencontre.

\- Je vois que tu te plais déjà ici, dit celle à la peau foncée.  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Celle aux yeux verts a bien vu que son interlocutrice est mal à l'aise.

\- Oui… Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dans les montagnes. C'était la première fois qu'on nous envoyait sur le terrain avec Sonya, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée. J'ai un peu paniqué…  
\- J'ai vu ça, ricane alors Ayumi, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses. Je pense que Chuck a plus besoin de les entendre, et crois moi, il risque de te fuir un bon moment si tu ne le fais pas !

La brune sourit, ce qui détend Harriet.

\- Merci. On n'est pas parti du bon pied toutes les deux, mais je suis sure qu'on peut s'entendre.  
\- J'en suis persuadée aussi, confirme Ayumi en serrant la main de l'autre fille.

Elles échangent encore quelques mots avant qu'Harriet ne parte trouver Chuck. Apercevant Teresa de loin, Ayumi fonce vers elle et lui cache les yeux, ce qui fait sursauter son amie.

\- Devine qui c'est ?  
\- Tu m'as fait peur Ayumi !

La brune arque un sourcil : Teresa n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon prénom complet…

L'autre fille écarquille légèrement les yeux avant qu'un rire nerveux ne s'empare d'elle.

\- Toujours le soucis du détail, dit-elle en serrant son amie contre elle.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien Teresa ?  
\- Oui. Je suis un peu secouée par… tout ce qu'on vient de traverser. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller.  
\- On va être à l'abri maintenant, rappelle Ayumi. WICKED ne pourra plus nous faire de mal.

Elle lui sourit alors que les lèvres de Teresa se tordent en une légère grimace.

\- Oui… Dis Ayu, si tu devais faire quelque chose qui implique que tes amis risquent de se retourner contre toi… est-ce que tu ferais le quelque chose en question ?

Celle aux cheveux courts fronce les sourcils.

\- Je… Tu me prends de court là ! J'en sais rien, tout dépend du quelque chose en question… Si ça devait leur nuire, je suppose que je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Teresa baisse les yeux sans répondre, alors Ayumi pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Teresa… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demande-t-elle la voix tremblante.  
\- Je… Je ne pense pas que je dois partir avec vous.

L'adolescente crispe sa prise.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi enfin ?  
\- Après tout le mal que je vous ai fait… Je ne pense pas que je le mérite…

Une grande frayeur s'empare d'Ayumi qui recule d'un pas, comme si Teresa c'était soudainement transformé en quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose sonne faux dans les paroles de son amie, elle a presque l'impression qu'elle a réfléchi à sa réponse.

Mais ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Teresa ne lui aurait pas menti là-dessus, si ? Elle a l'impression que sa confiance en elle vient de voler en éclat, puis un sentiment de culpabilité lui serre le cœur : comment peut-elle se permettre de penser une chose pareille ? Son amie a besoin d'être rassurée, pas accablée ! Ayumi secoue vivement la tête avant de serrer l'autre brune dans ses bras.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu t'es fait piéger toi aussi Teresa ! Tu mérites ta place en sécurité, comme nous tous ! Et je serais vraiment triste si tu ne venais pas…

Celle aux yeux bleus pose ses mains dans le dos de son amie pour lui rendre son étreinte, puis elle se dégage doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, elle n'a pas l'air soulagé, au contraire. Ayumi a l'impression qu'elle est complètement abattue.

\- D'accord Ayu. Je reste dans ce cas, déclare-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle s'essuie les yeux et s'excuse avant de partir. La brune a une boule dans la gorge : elle ne pensait pas voir Teresa dans cet état un jour, et ça lui fait vraiment mal. D'autant plus que tout le monde l'apprécie beaucoup, les autres seraient vraiment chamboulés s'ils savaient qu'elle hésite à venir avec eux…

Elle secoue la tête en entendant Chuck l'appeler, et a juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner le boulet de canon qui se jette sur elle. Le petit garçon est mort de rire lorsqu'il serre puissamment son amie contre lui.

\- On a réussi Ayumi ! On va enfin pouvoir être tranquille !

Sa joie est communicative, et la brune se laisse happer par son fou rire. Elle est heureuse de voir son ami dans un tel état, surtout après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. La jeune fille se baisse pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et l'embrasse sur la joue sans le lâcher.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on y arriverait !  
\- Tu avais raison !

Le garçon a un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- J'aurais voulu avoir une grande sœur comme toi Ayumi, avoue-t-il joyeusement.

Une grande émotion s'empare de la brune qui a les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, mais maintenant, une grande chaleur l'envahit, et elle est presque sure que rien ne pourrait la faire disparaître.

\- Comment ça « Tu aurais voulu » ? Mais tu es mon petit frère Chuck ! Répond-elle émue.

Le rire de l'enfant retentit encore, alors qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue, puis il recule légèrement.

\- Les autres se demandent où tu es passée, tu viens les rejoindre avec moi ?  
\- J'arrive dans deux minutes bonhomme, tu vas leur dire ?  
\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Le petit châtain s'éloigne en sautillant, sa bonne humeur met vraiment du baume au cœur.

Pourtant… un étrange malaise vient de s'incruster dans la tête d'Ayumi. Elle repense à leur échange… Et si elle avait une famille quelque part ? Avec des frères, et peut-être même des sœurs ? Si ça se trouve, ils sont morts d'inquiétude à son sujet, et se demandent si elle est vivante et comment elle va…

Et elle est incapable de se souvenir d'eux…

Un sentiment de culpabilité vient s'ajouter au premier, avec un puissant mal de tête en prime. Et puis, son environnement change : elle est dans une pièce sombre, assise sur un banc, en face du garçon noir, qui a à peine 12 ans.

« Tu as une famille toi ? »

La pièce est étroite, Ayumi a l'impression d'étouffer.

« Oui, j'ai une sœur. »

\- Ah oui ? Murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Et elle est où en ce moment ?

Un rire clair et sincère résonne dans sa tête, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa migraine.

« Quelle question : devant moi ! C'est toi ma sœur Ayu ! »

Sa respiration est saccadée, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Tu es ma seule famille Ayu, et je suis content d'être venu ici : au moins je ne suis plus tout seul, j'ai trouvé une sœur. »

Un silence s'installe alors. Un silence agréable dans ses souvenirs, mais qui lui fait froid dans le dos aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle sait que lorsqu'elle a répondu, elle souriait.

« Toi aussi, tu es mon frère Al' ! »

Ayumi inspire brusquement et respire bruyamment, comme si elle venait de manquer de se noyer. Autour d'elle, le camp est toujours en place, rien n'a bougé. Et pourtant, quelque chose a changé pour elle.

\- Tu es mon frère…

Les larmes dégringolent sur ses joues.

\- Alby…  
\- Ayumi, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Thomas la sort complètement de sa transe, et elle se jette au cou du garçon, éclatant en sanglot. Perplexe, il la serre contre lui, et attend qu'elle se calme un peu pour lui parler.

\- Ayumi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Je me souviens d'Alby Thomas…

Sa voix tremble trop, alors elle inspire profondément pour se calmer, puis elle résume le plus vite possible la situation à son ami : elle lui parle d'abord de ses cauchemars au bloc, puis de ses « flashs » depuis qu'ils en sont sortis, avant de faire le lien avec Alby.

\- Il avait retrouvé la mémoire pour son dernier soir… C'est pour ça qu'il m'a appelée Ayu…

Elle étouffe un sanglot alors que le garçon la serre contre elle.

\- Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudrait te voir dans cet état, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je sais… Mais…

Thomas accentue son étreinte.

\- Culpabiliser ne le ramènera pas Ayumi, tu le sais…

La brune hoche légèrement la tête et finit par ravaler ses larmes. Thomas a raison, mais elle aura du mal à se le pardonner quand même…

\- Comment va Brenda ? Demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
\- Mieux. Marie m'a expliqué pas mal de choses et… elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quitté WICKED.  
\- Ah bon ?!  
\- Oui. Apparemment, ils voulaient vraiment trouver un remède au début, mais… les choses ont changé visiblement…

Ayumi ne dit rien, elle est plongée dans ses pensées.

\- On peut peut-être lui parler. Elle peut sûrement nous apprendre des choses sur…

Thomas arque un sourcil à cause du silence soudain de son amie.

\- Sur ? Répète-t-il pour la pousser à continuer.  
\- En fait… Il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais oublié…

Elle lève les yeux vers le brun.

\- Vous nous avez parlé de « La Survivante » le soir de notre évasion avec Aris… Et je… Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'ils lui donnent ce « titre »… Peut-être que Marie le sait ?  
\- Possible…

Thomas la fixe, cherchant une autre explication sans oser la demander.

\- J'ai peur que ça soit Teresa, dit la jeune fille.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- « La Survivante »… Je pense que c'est elle… elle a retrouvé la mémoire seule, ça a l'air d'être quelque chose de rare et de difficile… Pourtant elle l'a fait. Le soir de notre évasion, on pensait qu'elle était sûrement aux mains de WICKED… Mais si elle s'est évadée avec nous, Janson ne pouvait pas le savoir au moment où il parlait à Ava…  
\- T'as pas tort… Viens, on va trouver Marie.

Les deux adolescents rejoignent la tente où Brenda se repose. Par chance, la femme médecin discute avec Jorge, ils n'auront pas besoin de la chercher plus longtemps. Ils l'interpellent puis s'éloignent légèrement de la tente pour discuter en toute tranquillité.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il les jeunes ? Demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- En fait, on aurait une question à vous poser…

La brune semble hésiter lorsque la femme se tourne vers elle pour l'observer plus en détail.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présentées je crois, fait remarquer Marie.  
\- Je m'appelle Ayumi. J'étais dans le labyrinthe de Thomas, et je le connaissais avant ça…  
\- Ayumi ? C'est toi Ayumi ?

La jeune fille cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- O-oui… Vous me connaissez ?  
\- Si je te connais…

Elle tourne la tête vers Thomas.

\- Ce garçon m'a beaucoup parlé de toi lorsque nous cherchions à faire tomber WICKED.  
\- Ah oui ?

Elle regarde son ami avec un air interrogateur, mais lui non plus ne semble pas se souvenir de ça.

\- Mais vous ne m'aviez jamais vu avant ?  
\- Non, jamais. Tu avais déjà été envoyée dans le labyrinthe lorsque Thomas a pris contacte avec moi.  
\- Pourtant… Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure… que Thomas ne voulait plus voir ses amis mourir. Je suis sure que j'étais présente à ce moment là.  
\- Il te l'avait peut-être dit avant. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Étrangement, la brune a l'impression que répondre « oui » serait une nouvelle épouvantable.

\- Disons que j'ai quelques fragments de mémoire… Mais je pense que je ne sais pas grand-chose…  
\- Je vois, dit alors la femme qui semble déçue.  
\- On voulait vous demander… Vous avez déjà entendu parler de « La Survivante » lorsque vous travailliez à WICKED ?

Marie est surprise, il n'y a pas d'autres mots cette fois. L'adolescente a presque l'impression d'avoir posé la question la plus bête du monde, c'est assez désagréable.

\- J-je pense que c'est mon amie, la fille aux yeux bleus qui est arrivée avec nous, vous vous souvenez ?  
\- Comment avez-vous entendu parler de… d'Elle ?

Thomas explique (encore) la nuit de leur évasion, et la femme brune soupire.

\- Je vois… Oui je la connais. Tout le monde la connaît à WICKED… Il y avait tant d'espoir en Elle…  
\- Est-ce que…  
\- Non, ce n'est pas votre amie. Et elle est vivante, je peux vous l'assurer…  
\- Vous pouvez nous parler d'elle ? Demande alors Thomas.

Ayumi est soulagée de voir que son ami est aussi curieux qu'elle sur la question.

\- Nous en parlerons demain plutôt, pendant le voyage. Son histoire est longue, et pénible surtout… (elle soupire) Reposez vous pour ce soir, vous avez vécu assez de choses difficiles comme ça pour l'instant les enfants.

Elle retourne dans la tente de Brenda alors que les jeunes échangent un regard surpris.

\- C'était bizarre, dit Thomas.  
\- Oui… Et ça me fait peur… Je crois que je vais attendre demain pour les explications. On va rejoindre les autres ?

Le brun acquiesce et emmène Ayumi auprès de leur petit groupe : tout le monde est assis en cercle, sauf Newt et Frypan qui discutent à côté. Thomas s'assoit à côté de Minho qui prend la parole alors qu'Ayumi est au milieu du cercle :

\- Newt ! Elle est revenue ! Tu peux l'exécuter maintenant !

Le blond se retourne et ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il voit Ayumi. La brune jette un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'on lui reproche, mais visiblement, Newt est très remonté contre elle. Le blond s'excuse vaguement lorsqu'il la rejoint, alors qu'il manque de piétiner Aris et Harriet.

\- Toi, tu es complètement inconsciente ! Lance-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut dure.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- D'abord tu t'amuses à négocier avec une fille qui pointe un flingue sur toi, et ensuite tu te jettes sur un mec qui s'apprête à tirer sur quelqu'un ?! Mais t'es devenue folle ou quoi ?!

La brune réalise brutalement ce qu'elle a fait. Pourtant, si on lui laissait le temps d'y penser, elle est persuadée qu'elle recommencerait… En fait, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je suis désolée Newt… Mais tu seras d'accord pour dire que je ne pouvais pas laisser Chuck tout seul ! Et puis on pouvait pas laisser Vince s'en prendre à Brenda, si ?

Le garçon soupire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça…

Ayumi sourit en entendant ses amis rire, et lorsque Newt l'embrasse (alors qu'ils sont toujours au milieu du cercle), ces tocards se mettent à siffler et à commenter l'action.

\- J'le savais ! Lance Minho un peu plus fort que les autres.

La brune ricane légèrement et pose sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami.

\- Tu sais toujours tout de toute façon, répond-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Le cercle rit à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime Ayumi. S'il te plaît, ne me refais plus peur comme ça !

La brune est émue par une telle confession : ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que Newt lui avoue ses sentiments, mais la situation est différente cette fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi Newt. Et je suis vraiment désolée, je ferai attention la prochaine fois, je te le jure.

L'adolescente va enfin s'asseoir entre Chuck et son petit ami. Les jeunes discutent un peu pendant qu'ils mangent le maigre repas qu'on leur propose, puis l'ambiance retombe petit à petit, et chacun est touché par une forme de nostalgie, qui semble virer en tristesse.

\- J'aimerais qu'Alby soit là pour voir ça, avoue finalement Newt.

La gorge d'Ayumi se serre.

\- Et Winston, ajoute Frypan.

La brune sent des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux : la mort de leur ami lui revient brutalement en mémoire. Elle sort de sa poche arrière l'élastique qu'elle utilisait pour courir dans le labyrinthe. Même si ses cheveux ne sont plus assez longs pour qu'elle puisse les attacher, elle n'a pas oublié à qui elle a confié le deuxième. Alors, elle l'a gardé.

\- Et Gally, ajoute-t-elle à son tour.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec Thomas, mais elle, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il lui manquait atrocement.

\- Au fait, où est Teresa ? Questionne alors le dernier blocard.

C'est vrai : depuis leur discussion, Ayumi ne l'a pas revue. Une étrange angoisse s'empare d'elle : pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas partie finalement…

\- Elle est là-bas, répond Aris en désignant un rocher un peu plus loin.  
\- Je vais la chercher.

Thomas se redresse et se dirige vers le perchoir de leur amie, puis Ayumi l'imite en poussant Newt à se lever aussi. Ils doivent parler avant le lendemain, et vite.

Elle s'éloigne du groupe avec l'adolescent, et lui explique tout ce qu'elle a vu pendant la journée : ses flashs dans la voiture, la manière dont elle s'est souvenu d'Alby… Elle évoque aussi le sujet de « La Survivante », et reparle également de l'embuscade dans les montagnes.

\- Je te jure Newt… Lorsque j'ai entendu le détonateur de Jorge, et Harriet recharger, je savais à chaque fois de quoi il s'agissait… C'était vraiment étrange.  
\- Le plus étrange, c'était surtout tes réactions, avoue le garçon qui regarde le sol. Même si tu m'as fait peur quand tu as voulu rester avec Chuck, ou protéger Brenda, je… j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais fait des choses comme ça toute ta vie.  
\- C'est vrai ?

Newt acquiesce.

\- Tu as dû apprendre à te battre, avant tout ça, c'est obligé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu sais te battre.

La brune déglutit.

\- C'est dingue Newt… Même lorsque je n'ai pas des flashs, je retrouve la mémoire…  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ce n'est pas au Bloc que j'ai appris ça. Ça veut dire que mon corps se souvient des potentiels entraînements que j'ai pu subir avant. Ça ressemble à des automatismes, ce qui veut dire que j'ai dû y passer pas mal de temps… La question c'est « Pourquoi ? »

Le blond soupire et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : tu peux te défendre en cas de problème.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de plus ancien. Tu te souviens de notre marche dans le désert ? (Newt hoche la tête) À ce moment-là, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : vous étiez tous épuisés, et ce n'était pas mon cas. Je n'étais pas au top de ma forme, mais j'allais quand même beaucoup mieux que vous tous réunis.  
\- Tu as couru dans le labyrinthe pendant longtemps, contre Newt, tu es forcément plus endurante.  
\- Comment tu expliques le fait que Minho était très fatigué aussi alors ? Il y était depuis plus longtemps que moi, on aurait dû être dans le même état !

Le blond réfléchit un instant, mais aucune explication logique ne lui vient.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâche-t-il finalement, mais je maintiens : ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Le garçon la prend dans ses bras et dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Au moins, je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de chances de survivre à tout ça.

Il lui adresse un sourire très doux avant de l'embrasser. La jeune fille sent ses joues chauffer, et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit complètement. Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher, lorsque Chuck vient à leur rencontre.

\- Vous pensez qu'on va avoir une tente ? Ou on va dormir dehors ?  
\- Il fait froid la nuit Chuck, je pensais que ça t'avait marqué, répond Ayumi qui rit légèrement. Je suppose qu'on va compléter des tentes !

Le petit garçon semble très rassuré, mais Ayumi cesse de rire d'un seul coup.

\- Vous entendez ça ?

Les deux garçons semblent se concentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent le même bruit que leur amie.

\- On dirait…  
\- Un hélicoptère, réalise Newt. Je vais chercher les autres !  
\- Et moi j'emmène Chuck, dit Ayumi qui entraîne le plus jeune par la main.

Le son se rapproche alors que la brune essaye de s'éloigner du camp avec son ami, puis une explosion les pousse à se retourner : la panique est présente, tout le monde cherche à se mettre à l'abri, en vain.

\- Viens Chuck !

La brune reprend sa course et s'arrête au niveau d'une cavité dans le sol.

\- Chuck, je veux que tu te caches ici. Tu ne sors que si tu es en danger, c'est clair ?!

Le garçon hoche vivement la tête de haut en bas, les larmes aux yeux, puis il descend prudemment dans cet abri de fortune. Ayumi se redresse pour regarder le massacre : les vaisseaux de WICKED ont atterri à plusieurs endroits, de manière à encercler les résistants. Certains ont ouvert le feu, et ceux du Bras Droit répliquent comme ils peuvent. Malheureusement, les armes et protections de WICKED sont bien trop sophistiquées ; à ce rythme, ils ne tiendront jamais…

\- Je reviens aussi vite que possible Chuck…

La jeune fille se précipite vers le camp : pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle retrouve ses amis. Mais comment faire ? Où peuvent-ils être dans ce massacre ? Elle déglutit et inspecte la scène, accroupie, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Des adolescents de son âge s'effondrent les uns après les autres, comme paralysés, et sont regroupés devant des gardes lourdement armés. Certains hommes de WICKED sont blessés, voir pire : Ayumi a repéré des fusils que les résistants n'hésitent pas à utiliser. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge : est-ce vraiment nécessaire, tout ça ?

Soudain, elle repère Jorge et Brenda sur sa gauche, et se dirige vers leur cachette.

\- Vous savez où sont les autres ? Demande-t-elle aussi discrètement que possible.

Jorge fait un signe de tête vers un camion : en effet, elle remarque que les autres se battent, autour de Vince qui semble préparer l'artillerie lourde. Aris et Sonya ont l'air d'être en difficulté un peu plus loin.

\- Où sont Thomas et Teresa ?  
\- Aucune idée, répond Brenda, mais ils ne se sont pas fait prendre pour l'instant.

Ayumi regarde alors le groupe de personnes « prises » qui s'agrandit peu à peu.

\- Il faut se tirer, lâche Jorge qui ne détourne pas le regard du combat.  
\- Quoi ?! Non, c'est hors de question ! On peut pas abandonner les autres !  
\- Ils sont fichus de toute façon !

La brune refuse d'abandonner, et regarde autour d'elle : il y a forcément quelque chose à faire pour eux ! Un cri attire son attention, ainsi que celle de Brenda : Thomas vient de débarquer, et semble choqué devant une tente enflammée. C'était sûrement celle de Brenda…

\- Mais quel idiot ! Crache d'ailleurs la brune en se levant précipitamment.

Elle fonce sur lui pour le ramener avec eux, lui demandant s'il cherche à se faire tuer, la voix tremblante. Pas de doute, ces deux-là se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant leur fuite…

Thomas répète alors qu'il ne partira pas sans ses amis, ce qui rassure beaucoup Ayumi.

\- Comme vous voulez les jeunes. Aller viens Brenda.

Les deux s'éloignent aussi discrètement que possible, alors qu'Ayumi est désespérée en voyant Newt paralysé et traîné vers les autres sans aucune douceur.

\- On fait quoi ? Demande-t-elle au brun.

Son ami semble réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis il remarque un sac plein de grenades. En fouillant un peu, il voit que certaines sont reliées.

\- Thomas… On peut foutre en l'air leur vaisseau avec ça, réalise la jeune fille qui sort un détonateur.  
\- Ayumi, le combat n'est pas fini : il faut que tu arrives à les installer pour le détruire. Moi, je garde ça.

Il prend une grenade et son détonateur qu'il cache sous sa veste.

\- Fais vite, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle hoche la tête et emporte le sac, puis contourne le champs de bataille sans problème. Il reste une vingtaine de résistants, et ceux qui étaient paralysés semblent tous capable de bouger maintenant. Rapidement, l'adolescente arrive au vaisseau, et place une ceinture de grenade juste à côté des premières hélices. Une chance qu'elles ne soient pas sur le toit. Elle recommence avec celles de gauche, puis passe à l'arrière du véhicule, un peu plus sereine. Une fois qu'elle a placé sa troisième ceinture, des sanglots attirent son attention : l'un des hommes de WICKED vient de jeter Chuck par terre, sans la moindre douceur. Le sang d'Ayumi ne fait qu'un tour : elle récupère un fusil posé derrière et charge l'arme. Janson semble donner un ordre à l'un de ses hommes, et un nouveau bruit d'hélices perturbe la brune : elle se met à plat ventre, entraînant le sac avec elle sous le vaisseau, et pose la quatrième ceinture pendant qu'un deuxième vaisseau se pose. Son estomac est noué : ils n'avaient pas prévu ça… Et elle n'a pas assez de grenades pour détruire le deuxième en plus… Elle secoue la tête et cache les détonateurs sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse, de dos, Ava Paige. Un violent mal de crâne s'empare d'elle, ce qui la fait gémir.

\- Pas maintenant…

Elle ferme les yeux aussi fort que possible, ce qui n'empêche pas son environnement de changer : cette fois, elle est dans un grand bureau, éclairé et moderne. Assise sur une chaise droite et lisse, elle fait face à cette femme, qui aborde une expression à la fois grave et désolée.

« WICKED est bon, Ayumi »

Elle serre les dents.

« Menteuse ! »

Apparemment, elle n'a pas plus de dix ans, si ses souvenirs sont bons… Ce qui est loin d'être le cas…

« Ce qui est arrivé est regrettable, mais nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour lui, je te le promets. »

« Vous l'avez laissé mourir ! »

« WICKED est bon, Ayumi »

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

« WICKED est bon »

Elle secoue la tête pour s'empêcher d'hurler, et sort de sa cachette, soudain paniquée par son étroitesse.

L'appel continue, et Janson discute avec la blonde, avec Paige…

\- Où est Thomas ? L'entend-elle demander.  
\- Je suis là.

Le brun est debout dans l'allée, et un garde l'amène jusqu'à Janson.

\- Thomas, bouge, marmonne l'adolescente.

Mais le garçon reste immobile, et finit plié en deux par le coup de poing que l'homme lui met. Elle, avait anticipé ça.

C'est à son tour de se faire prendre, mais avant, il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose…

Reprenant son fusil, elle vise l'homme qui a fait du mal à Chuck tout à l'heure. Et pendant que Janson cherche quelqu'un d'autre, elle tire sur le garde qui s'effondre, blessé à la jambe. Elle lâche son fusil et se met à découvert, attendant simplement qu'on la récupère, mais un homme s'arme d'un fusil électrique et la touche au ventre. L'adolescente s'effondre dans un gémissement rauque, elle voudrait hurler, mais le courant qui la paralyse l'en empêche. Sa respiration se bloque un instant, et elle inspire profondément une fois qu'on lui retire la balise. Elle est raide, et ses membres sont maintenant engourdis. Elle sent à peine le sol dur lorsqu'on la traîne par terre, mais la rage lui permet déjà de bouger les doigts : avec ses idioties, les détonateurs qu'elle planquait ne vont plus fonctionner. Pourquoi ne sont-ils simplement pas venus la chercher ?! Elle n'allait pas fuir, ça se voyait pourtant non ?! Maintenant ils ont deux vaisseaux, tout le monde va être embarqué à cause d'elle… On l'assoit à l'extrémité d'une ligne, à côté de Thomas, puis un homme place quelque chose dans son cou.

\- A24, déclare-t-il à l'attention de ses supérieurs.  
\- Parfait, le compte est bon cette fois, lâche Janson.  
\- Emmenez-les, ordonne alors Paige. Et tuez les autres.

Les adolescents sont alors redressés par ligne, et Ayumi peine encore à rester debout. Doucement, le premier vaisseau, celui avec lequel Paige est arrivé, est chargé. Et puis, Teresa rejoint la blonde qui ose dire qu'elle est heureuse de la revoir saine et sauve.

\- Attendez, je comprends pas là, lâche Newt qui fronce les sourcils.  
\- Elle est avec l'ennemi, crache Thomas dont le dégoût est palpable.

Ayumi jette un regard d'incompréhension à son amie qui fuit son regard.

\- Je suis désolée… Mais on a besoin de trouver un vaccin.  
\- Exactement, soutient Paige, vous pensez tous que je suis un monstre mais c'est faux ! Je suis un médecin qui a juré de trouver un antidote contre la maladie. J'ai seulement besoin de plus de temps.

Les hommes continuent d'emmener les jeunes autour d'eux.

\- De plus de sang, corrige une voix lointaine.

Ayumi se retourne vers Marie qui fait un pas dans leur direction. Après quelques politesses qui sonnent faux dans l'esprit de l'adolescente, un coup de feu retentit, et la femme médecin s'effondre. Ayumi tourne la tête vers l'origine du tir, et le sourire mauvais qu'elle voit sur le visage de Janson alors qu'il baisse son arme lui donne la nausée. Cet homme est un monstre, ni plus ni moins.

D'un coup, elle se rend compte que la mort de Marie a une autre conséquence : elle ne pourra pas leur raconter l'histoire de « La Survivante »… même si les choses semblaient déjà compliquées, le fait qu'elle soit vivante ne rendait pas la chose impossible… Une pierre s'écrase lourdement dans l'estomac d'Ayumi qui essaye de faire exploser le vaisseau qu'elle a piégé, sans succès : comme elle s'y attendait, le choc électrique a détruit ses détonateurs…

Et puis, Thomas met un coup à l'homme qui l'entraîne, et sort la grenade et le détonateur qu'il cachait.

\- Arrêtez tout ! Que personne ne bouge ou je fais tout sauter !

Un sentiment de panique s'empare de Paige, et plus personne n'ose bouger.

\- Maintenant vous allez tous les relâcher.  
\- Thomas ne fais pas ça.  
\- RELÂCHEZ-LES TOUS !

Lui aussi panique visiblement, et ce n'est pas bon…

\- Thomas arrête, intervient Teresa, je leur ai demandé de nous protéger, ils ne nous feront aucun mal !  
\- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire maintenant ? Lâche le garçon qui évite son regard.  
\- Oui Thomas, c'était sa seule condition ! Répond la femme blonde.  
\- LA FERME !

Les garçons échangent un regard, puis Minho se tourne vers Ayumi qui semble aussi déterminée qu'eux.

\- Thomas, tu veux vraiment que tous ces gens meurent ? Demande calmement Paige.

Le peu d'assurance que l'adolescent voulait se donner s'envole, il pourrait fondre en larmes d'un moment à l'autre. Chuck adresse un léger mouvement de tête à Ayumi, puis leur petit groupe s'approche, sans geste brusque, de leur ami.

\- On est avec toi, Tommy, dit doucement Newt.

Teresa semble prise d'une soudaine panique.

\- Thomas ne fait pas ça, implore presque Paige.  
\- Vas-y Thomas, encourage Minho.  
\- On est avec toi, ajoute Chuck.

Ayumi prend la main tremblante du petit garçon. Elle sait qu'il fait un gros effort, et est touchée par le courage que son amitié avec le brun lui donne.

\- Ça va aller Thomas, murmure-t-elle à son tour.  
\- C'est le seul moyen, dit-il comme pour en être sûr.

Le silence est angoissant.

\- On ne retournera pas là-bas.

Les adolescents ferment les yeux, entendant à peine la femme médecin hurler le prénom de leur ami, puis un énorme bruit de klaxon fait sursauter tout le monde : un camion fou roule à toute vitesse vers l'un des hélicoptères de WICKED, et lui rentre dedans, le faisant tomber dans le ravin. Après un instant de flottement, les résistants se libèrent des hommes de WICKED, et se dépêchent de reprendre les armes. Ayumi essaye d'éloigner Chuck, et son cœur se serre lorsqu'elle voit Aris et Sonya tenter de se débattre, en vain. Il ne faut pas que ce vaisseau décolle. Alors que la dirigeante de WICKED est mise à l'abri, Thomas jette sa grenade sur certains de ses hommes, puis Janson lui met un coup dans la mâchoire, et sort un revolver. Ayumi hoquette de surprise, et se précipite sur l'homme qui semble désorienté pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle récupère ensuite son revolver, et fixe le vaisseau qu'elle a piégé, lorsqu'une idée (qu'elle aurait qualifié de brillante si la situation ne demandait pas d'aller vite) s'incruste dans son esprit : elle vise la ceinture qu'elle distingue et tire dedans, provoquant l'explosion de celle-ci. Des hommes de WICKED ont aussi été touchés, ce qui l'encourage à tirer sur la deuxième ceinture qui est à proximité. Même s'il reste deux hélices, il ne pourra pas s'envoler. Elle veut se précipiter vers les deux autres ceintures pour mettre l'autre vaisseau hors d'état de nuire, mais une main l'attire en arrière.

\- Ayumi viens, faut pas rester là ! Lui crie Minho qui charge un fusil.

Newt lui attrape la main et l'entraîne avec lui, mais la jeune fille sent son estomac se nouer à chaque pas qui l'éloigne de Minho. Il faut absolument que quelqu'un l'aide, sinon…

Elle recharge son revolver, et tire sur l'un des hommes qui s'approche trop près de son ami à son goût. Soudain, le garçon s'effondre, touché par un projectile électrique.

\- Minho ! hurlent Thomas et Ayumi en chœur.

Newt retient sa petite amie alors que Jorge rattrape Thomas. Les deux se débattent alors que des hommes emmènent Minho avec les autres prisonniers. L'adolescente retient ses larmes du mieux possible alors que le vaisseau s'envole. Si seulement ce crétin l'avait laissée saboter ce truc…

Lorsque le silence revient, le poids du désespoir s'abat sur le groupe.

Cette fois, c'est terminé.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un chapitre long, et c'est l'avant dernier !

Il se passe pas mal de choses dedans : les souvenirs d'Ayumi deviennent un peu plus précis (d'ailleurs, vous aviez compris qu'il s'agissait d'Alby ?), on est arrivé à la trahison de Teresa, et puis y a "La Survivante"... (j'vais pas lâcher l'affaire avec elle *teaser*)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (ou partager vos hypothèses pour la suite) ! Et on se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier de ce tome !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	9. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Celineteana :_ Ravie que cette fanfic te plaise ! J'espère que la fin du tome ne te décevra pas ^^

 _OrchideeMissSunshine :_ Salut ! Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est sympa d'avoir prit le temps de me donner des conseils !  
Heureuse d'avoir pu être une "agréable surprise", et je te donne l'info en "teaser" : j'ai voulu qu'il y ait une grande similitude avec l'oeuvre de base, et le pourquoi sera révélé dans le prochain tome !  
Pour ce qui est de la psychologie des personnages, c'est l'un de mes gros points faibles, surtout ici : il y a pas mal d'action, j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas effacer la psychologie au profit de l'action (mais j'me soigne, promis !)  
Pour Ayumi et Newt, dans ma tête, ils sont ensemble depuis la fin du premier tome, le baiser, c'est juste l'expression du "t'as failli mourir, et j'ai eu très très peur espèce d'idiot !". Pour le coup, vu la situation, je ne les voyais pas avoir un rendez-vous et un "est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?" normal ^^'  
J'espère que le troisième tome te plaira autant, et en attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome !

* * *

 _Teresa les avait trahis…_

Quelques flammes crépitent encore.

 _Minho avait été capturé…_

On soigne les blessés comme on peut. Vince est retourné auprès du corps de Marie.

 _Sonya et Aris manquaient également à l'appel…_

Le groupe d'adolescents est assis en cercle, et chacun a les yeux rivés au sol. Ils étaient si près du but pourtant…

 _Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire ?_

Ayumi serre Chuck dans ses bras : le petit garçon évacue toute sa peur, sa frustration et sa tristesse, il n'est plus que larmes et sanglots. Vince est passé pour leur demander de dormir, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en a envie à l'heure actuelle.

\- Thomas… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Teresa ? Demande Ayumi au bout d'un trop long silence. Tu as pu lui parler avant… avant…  
\- Oui. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de sa mère.

Le garçon leur explique alors ce que Teresa a vécu lorsqu'elle était petite.

\- Et… Elle nous a menti : elle n'a jamais été envoyé dans un labyrinthe.

Un nouveau silence s'abat entre les adolescents.

\- À la base, ils l'ont laissée nous intercepter le soir de notre évasion pour qu'elle gagne notre confiance. Elle devait nous ramener beaucoup plus tôt, mais lorsqu'on a parlé du Bras Droit… Et bien, elle a eu l'ordre d'essayer de les trouver, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups…

La brune sent la rage monter : elle ne s'était pas trompé. Quand elles avaient discuté dans la journée, Teresa avait réfléchi à sa réponse…

Alors pourquoi cette décision semblait si difficile à prendre ? Elle devait les arrêter de toute façon non ?

La brune se lève et s'éloigne après avoir embrassé Chuck sur la joue. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, et ça fait mal. À partir de quand l'instinct qui la poussait à se méfier de cette fille l'avait lâché ?

\- Ayumi…

Thomas l'a suivie, et s'assoit à ses côtés.

\- On s'est fait avoir en beauté, lâche-t-elle amère.

Le garçon pose sa main sur son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Thomas… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
\- Ça me semble évident.

Elle relève légèrement la tête vers le garçon qui regarde devant lui.

\- On va les arrêter. Si on ne le fait pas, ils vont continuer leurs atrocités.

La brune se force à sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment une chance ?  
\- J'en sais rien honnêtement. Mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas me dire que je vais partir me mettre à l'abri alors qu'ils retiennent Minho.  
\- Je crois que moi non plus, confirme la jeune fille.

Il sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Je suis avec toi Thomas.  
\- Merci.

Les deux adolescents s'enlacent, puis Ayumi met un léger coup sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux rassembler comme matériel. Le jour sera bientôt là. Est-ce Chuck s'est endormi ?  
\- Je crois pas, il était beaucoup trop angoissé…

La jeune fille soupire.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit en sécurité. Au moins lui… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, il n'aurait jamais dû vivre tout ça…  
\- On est tous des gamins Ayumi…  
\- Tu sait ce que je veux dire… Il n'a pas envie de se battre comme nous… Il est bien trop jeune pour ça…  
\- Peut-être qu'on peut demander à Vince de l'emmener au refuge ?  
\- Pas question !

Ils sursautent et se retournent vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Chuck.

\- Je reste avec vous ! Je veux pas qu'on soit séparé !  
\- Chuck, sois raisonnable…  
\- Je ne partirai pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais je vous suis !

L'adolescente soupire et prend le petit garçon dans ses bras : elle n'a pas la force de se battre avec lui pour l'instant.

\- On restera ensemble alors.  
\- Tu promets ?  
\- Promis.

La brune lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Tu fais quelque chose pour moi bonhomme ? (il acquiesce) essaye de te reposer un peu, d'accord ? On va avoir une longue journée demain.

Chuck hoche légèrement la tête et la pose sur la jambe de Thomas pour s'en servir d'oreiller. Le garçon pose lui-même sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, et ils ne bougent plus jusqu'au levé du soleil. C'est à ce moment là que Thomas réveille Chuck et commence à rassembler du matériel. Ayumi demande au petit garçon de trouver des chargeurs, pendant qu'elle récupère des fusils. Les autres résistants se sont remis en mouvement également.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demande Newt qui fixe un casque abîmé.  
\- On s'en tient au plan initial : on vous emmène au refuge, et on remonte un groupe de résistants, répond Vince sans grande conviction.

Ayumi serre la lanière de son arme et se redresse presque en même temps que Thomas.

\- Vous partirez sans moi, lance le brun.  
\- Et sans moi, ajoute son amie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête tous les deux ? Interroge Frypan.  
\- J'ai fais une promesse à Minho, déclare le brun.  
\- On retourne le chercher.  
\- Vous savez que c'est du suicide ? Questionne Vince dubitatif.  
\- Je crois pas avoir demandé qu'on m'accompagne.  
\- Thomas, Ayumi, écoutez moi tous les deux.

Newt fait un pas vers ses amis.

\- Je connais Minho depuis… depuis aussi loin que je peux me souvenir. Et s'il y avait un moyen de le sauver là, maintenant, je serais à vos côtés. Mais ce que vous proposez… c'est impossible.  
\- Il s'agit pas que de ça Newt. Si on n'arrête pas WICKED, ils vont continuer leurs expériences. Si ce n'est pas nous, ça en sera d'autres. Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais. Alors je vais les arrêter. Je vais tuer Ava Paige.

Ayumi lui lance un regard déterminé : si le combat de la veille avait été difficile à accepter, aujourd'hui, elle n'hésiterait pas à achever cette bonne femme.

Sans parler de Janson…

\- Moi, commence Harriet en s'approchant de Vince, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Je signe tout de suite pour une revanche.

Chuck rejoint Ayumi pour lui prendre la main, et elle sait à son regard qu'il a prit sa décision : il est prêt.

\- T'as touché mon âme de résistant gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Thomas regarde devant lui, puis adresse un sourire à Ayumi.

\- On va y arriver, murmure-t-il pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, on va détruire WICKED.

La brune hoche la tête de haut en bas. Elle n'accorde aucune importance à la migraine qui cogne contre sa boîte crânienne, ni aux voix qui l'auraient effrayée dans d'autres circonstances.

« Je vais détruire WICKED, Ayumi »

« On gagnera petit ange ! »

« Je te tuerai moi-même, petite conne. »

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Voici la fin de ce deuxième tome ! Du coup, il manque un "chapitre" dans lequel je vais apporter des précisions sur le dernier tome (et répondre à vos reviews)

Du coup, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à faire vos hypothèses pour la suite, etc !

À bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	10. Conclusion

Salut tout le monde !

On ne dira pas que j'ai failli oublié de poster ça (voilà, c'est fait), donc on va passer tout de suite aux infos intéressantes ! (ou pas d'ailleurs)

Pour ce qui est du troisième (et dernier) tome de _L'Épreuve : histoire d'une blocarde_ , je suis en train de le rédiger. Au moment où je publie ça, le prologue est écrit, le premier chapitre en cours de rédaction, et j'ai un document « brouillon » bien plein. Donc ce qui va me permettre d'écrire (ou non), c'est la fac. Je suis en troisième année, et l'année est d'ailleurs bientôt finie pour moi (mon calendrier est vraiment tout pourri. Bref), donc je dois rendre des devoirs, préparer des oraux et me préparer pour les partiels.

À part ça, petite indication : le prochain tome ne suivra pas le prochain film. Pas entièrement. En fait, quelques éléments m'arrangent, donc je vais les réutiliser, mais globalement, l'intrigue reprend tout de suite au niveau de l'espace temps. Enfin presque. Vous verrez bien XD

Ah, il se peut également que je propose un truc complètement aberrant d'un point de vue scientifique et anatomique mais… Bats les steaks ! C'était un fait qui me plaisait assez (puis c'est une saga de science-fiction, donc bon, il doit bien y avoir d'autres trucs incohérents ailleurs et on s'en fout x))

Voilà voilà, j'essaye de publier le dernier tome rapidement, et on verra ce que je fais pour la suite de mes projets (j'ai d'autres choses écrites, dans d'autres fandoms aussi, donc je vais forcément revenir!)

Du coup, j'espère que ce deuxième tome vous a plu (n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus d'ailleurs), et j'espère aussi que vous serez là pour le dernier ! :)

À bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


End file.
